SC Truth or dare
by Rimahikoroxx
Summary: Watch (or in this case read) while the SC Characters gets Tortured by T and D left by the reviewers! i wish you all like my first fanfic Rated T for now i don't know if the rating will change.
1. introduction

Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to Shugo Chara Truth or Dare!

Amu: um I don't mean to be rude but why are we here Ayaka-san?

Me: because I want all of you to be here! And I also want the reviewers torturing every single one of you!

SC Cast: (sweatdrop)

Me: so everyone without further ado we have: Amu Hinamori,Ikuto Tsukiyomi,Tadase Hotori,Nagihiko Fujisaki,Rima Mashiro,Utau Hoshina,Kukai Souma,Yaya Yuiki and Kairi Sanjo here with us today! So please leave your truths and dares in your reviews! And also please please please make your truths and dares embarrassing/funny/romantic/perverted and/or torturous or at least have one person or pairing to do any of those things I just mentioned.

SC Cast: WHAT?

Me: you all heard me! Please R & R! constructive criticism,opinions are welcome! and please no flames

SC Cast: Wait… WHAT?


	2. Nagi's long lost sister and Yairi

Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first official chapter of SC Truth or Dare! Did any of you missed me?

Ikuto: no.

Me: *sob* :(

Yaya: Aya-tan Yaya thinks you should get on with the reviews.

Me: ok! and thank you for reminding me Yaya and the first review is from… Xxamuto loversxX!

**This really looks cool!, my nicknames amulet.**

**Ikuto: dye your hair,ears and tail hot pink with purple highlights(force him if needed)**

**Amu: who do you love/love?**

**Suu: what is your favorite food?**

**Ran: steal Miki's art book and look at all the pictures.**

**;) I have like ten more but I'll save those for later.**

**Amulet**

Me: thank you for your review Amulet-chan. (if I can call you that.)oh Ikuto-kun~

Ikuto: What?

Me: would you dye your hair,cat ears and tail hot pink with purple highlights?

Ikuto: no.

Me: I'll give you some pictures of Amu.

Ikuto: deal.

Ikuto: (comes back after 5 minutes)

Amu: oh

Tadase: my

Both: God

Ikuto: now where's the pictures?

Me: Here.

Ikuto: Jackpot

Me: Amu, come here please I have to ask you a question.

Amu: What kind of question?

Me: (whispering) who do you love?

Amu: (Blushes Tomato Red ) don't say this to anyone.

Amu: (whispering And also Blushing Cherry Red) I love Ikuto.

Me: IT'S OFFICIAL EVERYONE! AMU HINAMORI LOVES IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!

Amu: Hey! You said you won't tell!

Me: oh Amu, Amu , Amu you're so dense you don't even know that secrets weren't meant to be kept they were meant to be broken.

Ikuto: she's right, (carries her bridal style) hey, can I borrow her for a minute?

Me: sure she's your girlfriend and wherever you two are going come back here or else.

Ikuto: yes Madam (goes out of the T or D house with Amu in his arms).

Me: now where were we?... Ah! Suu can i ask you something?

Suu: what do you want to ask me- desu?

Me: what's your favorite food?

Suu: I don't know maybe Chou ala crème.

Me: ok and Ikuto-san since your back from your quick date with Amu-chan, you can dye your hair blue now.

Ikuto: Finally! Because I feel like a gay man with pink hair! (comes back after 5 minutes with blue hair.)

Me: Ran!

Ran: what is it Ayaka-san?

Me: would you (whispers the dare to Ran).

Ran: ok. Amu-chan where's Miki?

Amu: she's inside her egg taking a nap why did you ask?

Ran: ok thanks for the information Amu-chan.

Time skip: (after 5 minutes)

Ran: Ayaka-san I got the art book.

Me: EVERYONE PLEASE GATHER AROUND SO WE COULD ALL TAKE A LOOK AT MIKI'S DRAWINGS!

(while looking at the artbook).

Me: let's see the first drawings are just fashion designs, next is a picture of Amulet Spade, A drawing of Kiseki,Musashi,Rhythm,Yoru and Ikuto. That's all anyway the next review is from…. fujisaki sakura!

**Sakura: hi I have dares and truths my name is Sakura (not really but I like the name) **

**Nagihiko: did you know I'm your long lost sister huh huh**

**Rima: I dare you to kiss my brother Nagi**

**Dia: (if the charas are here which I presume they are) do you like someone if you do who is it (I personally ship Dia with Kiseki but if you don't that's fine)**

**Kusukusu: who do you like?**

**Ikuto: I dare you to wear a pink frilly dress (force him into it if you have to) and sing Barbie girl**

**Kukai and Utau: kiss I dare you too you must **

**Sakura: anyway that's it for now oh can I come on if I can my charas are Melody,Dianna and Sienna (there info is in my profile if you need it) **

Me: oh and everyone please welcome Sakura-chan (if I can call you that) and her Shugo Charas!

Sakura-chan: hello everyone! and hello Nagi-nii and did you know that I'm your long lost sister.

Nagihiko: no, I didn't know until today that is.

Me: okay while you to have your little reunion, I'll go to the book store.

(after 40 minutes)

Me: I'm back! And before I forget, Rima would you please kiss Nagi's lips?

Rima: NO! I REFUSE TO KISS THE CROSS-DRESSER!

Me: I'll give you the limited edition and new volume of gag manga daioh.

Rima: Deal. Oi cross-dresser close your eyes.

Nagihiko: why Rima-chan?

Rima: JUST DO IT!

Nagihiko: (quickly closes his eyes)

Rima: (stand on her tip-toes and kisses Nagihiko on the lips and quickly pulls away) now where's my gag manga?

Me: Here.

Rima: Thanks.

Me: your welcome Rima. Now Ikuto-kun would you please wear this pink frilly dress and sing Barbie girl for me and Sakura-chan?

Ikuto: no.

Me: I'll give you Taiyaki.

Ikuto: Oh Fine. (comes back after 5 minutes) now where's the lyrics for the song.

Me: Here you go Ikuto.

Ikuto: Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Everyone(excluding Ikuto): ROFLOL!

Ikuto: can I change my clothes now?

Me: sure and here's your taiyaki.

Ikuto: (takes the taiyaki and leaves to change his clothes)

Me: Dia can I ask you something.

Dia: sure what is it Ayaka-san?

Me: who do you like?

Dia: Kiseki.

Me: Thanks for answering Sakura-chan's truth for you. Sakura-chan would you do the honors?

Sakura-chan: of course. Oh Kusukusu please come here.

Kusukusu: why Sakura-san?

Sakura-chan: who do you like?

Kusukusu: um… i-I l-like Rhythm.

Me: I knew it the saying is true!

Everyone(excluding Me): What saying?

Me: this: like owner like chara.

Rima: that is not true! I do not like Nagihiko Fujisaki!

Me: *cough*denial*cough*

Sakura-chan: anyway let's do the hardest dare I've got: making Utau and Kukai kiss.

Me: I think I got an idea. Oh Utau-chan~

Utau: what do you need?

Me: would you please look Kukai in his eyes and say "kid" three times?(insert puppy dog face here).

Utau: fine. (looks at Kukai) kid,kid,kid.

Kukai: Utau did you forget about your punishment?

Utau: no.

Kukai: good. (smirks and kisses Utau's lips)

Utau: (kisses back).

Me: okay while those two are having a make-out session let's all go out and leave the room and Ikuto if you wanna bear Kukai to a pulp you can stay here.

Me: try not to break Kukai's bones! (closes the door) okay the next review is from… YiLuLu303!

**Sorry** **I** **had to do this for another fanfic too, and just didn't wanna have to do it again, so I just copied and pasted it: truth: Kukai if u had someone to dump in this room, who would it be? Ikuto, if u and Amu were left in a room together one night, what would u do? Nagi, if Rima had a boyfriend (not u) how would you react? Kairi, if you and mustachi (tink that's how you write it) switched for the day, and your girlfriend switched charas with anyone in the room, which chara do u think u would want her to switch with? Amu, if Ikuto were your boyfriend how would you treat him? Yaya, if you had to choose between Kairi and candy what would be your choice? Utau, would you run away with Kukai and live in the woods or somehow marry Ikuto? Rima how would you pair everyone in the room?**

**Dares: Rima kiss your least fav. Person here. Utau, mark your boyfriend. Amu chara change with ran and date Tadase for a day or Amu, live with Ikuto and call him husband for a week. Yaya live without ur fav thing/person for a day. Ikuto watch Amu passionately kiss Tadase. (which means Amu is dared to do that to Tadase) Kukai, hug the girl that u would date, other than Utau. Nagi kiss ur girlfriend 25 times all in separate places (can be in a different room) Kairi, passionately kiss ur gf.**

**K. update soon**

**Good luck SC Cast, ur gonna need it, teehee:)**

Me:YiLuLu303-san the name of Kairi's chara is Musashi I hope this information helps. Oi Kukai,Utau,Ikuto You three can come out of the room now.

Kukai: (comes out of the room looking like he got runned over by a ten-wheeler truck).

Utau: (worried about Kukai).

Ikuto: (comes out of the room looking quite satisfied of what he did to Kukai).

Me: (gets medical kit and startstreating Kukai's wounds) Ikuto what did you do to Kukai while you were in that room?

Ikuto: scratched his face with slash claw then punched his face because he kissed my sister in front of me and it looks like my big brother senses were getting the best of me.

Me: there all done. Now Kukai if you had someone to dump in this room who would that be?

Kukai: Hinamori.

Sakura-chan: why?

Kukai: because her and Tsukiyomi were meant to be together.

Me and Sakura-chan: oh now we understand

Me: by the why Kairi maybe you should confess to a girl because it says here that you need a girlfriend

Kairi: (leaves and comes back wearing a tuxedo and a bouquet of Lollipops) Yaya will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

Yaya: (crying tears of joy) of course Kairi-kun now that Yaya already accepted Kairi-kun's confession can Yaya eat the bouquet now?

Sakura-chan: go on Yaya it's yours now.

Yaya: (quickly eats the lollipop bouquet)

Me: Ikuto if you were locked in a room with Amu one night what would you do?

Ikuto: first we'd have a make-out session then we'll take of our clothes and then….

Me and Sakura-chan: Ikuto please stop there are innocent children here who doesn't need to hear those kind of things.

Me: moving on to the next question since we all know what's inside Ikuto's thoughts. Sakura-chan would you please do the hosting while I go and buy some things we need to use for later?

Sakura-chan: Sure. I'd love to try hosting.

Me: bye everyone I'll be back before you know it. (leaves T or D hideout)

Sakura-chan: so Nagi-nii what if you were going to confess to Rima-chan and that's when you found out that she already has a boyfriend how would you react?

Nagihiko: (answers with sadness) then I'd just accept my defeat and congratulate them for their relationship.

Sakura-chan: but what if she doesn't have a boyfriend and accepts your confession?

Nagihiko: I'd jump 25 feet of the ground because of happiness.

Sakura-chan: um… Kairi if you're going to make Yaya switch charas with anyone in this room who would it be and why?

Kairi: the Joker's 3rd Shugo chara because if Yaya gets hungry for sweets Suu will just make her cookies or cake.

Amu: that's true and I'm not even denying it.

Sakura-chan: so how do you treat him? like a slave? or a pet cat?

Amu: since I already made up my mind I give and shower him with all the love inside my heart.

Me: Awwwwww. That's gotta be one of the most sweetest and most romantic thing I ever heard.

Sakura-chan and Amu: Wait a minute since when did you come back? And what took you so long?

Me: I came back 1 minute ago and I also bought dresses, tuxedos,make-up,shoes,food,books,manga and pictures.

Sakura-chan: what are those for?

Me: future bribing and torturing. So how did you like the hosting Sakura-chan?

Sakura-chan: I liked it and who knew Amu had a romantic side.

Me: don't get to excited I'm sure she quoted that from a romantic movie. Anyways Yaya what would you choose Kairi or Candy?

Yaya: Yaya picks Kairi because there's only one Kairi in the world and there are plenty of candy around the world.

Everyone(excluding Yaya): Bravo that was a very romantic thing to say Yaya.

Sakura-chan: before me and Ayaka-chan** (A/N:to all the reviewers please feel free to call me Ayaka-chan)** forget Utau what do you prefer the most run away with Kukai and live in the woods or marry Ikuto?

Utau: run away with Kukai and live in the woods.

Me: Thanks for the answer Utau. How about you Rima how would you pair everyone in this room?

Rima: Amu and Ikuto, Utau and Kukai, Yaya and Kairi, Me and the cross-dresser.

Sakura-chan: at least call my brother by his first name.

Rima: no thank you cross-dresser fits him perfectly.

Me: by the way if all the people you pared up in this room are in-love with each other does that mean you love Nagihiko?

Rima: Fine I love Fujisaki Nagihiko and sometimes when I'm asleep I always dream of the two of us getting married.

Sakura-chan: oh Nagi-nii did you hear all of that?

Nagihiko: sure I did every single bit of Rima-koi's words

Me: I don't mean to be rude but if you two are going all lovey-dovey here then take that kind of business in the private room please.

SC Cast (including Sakura- chan): this place has a private room?

Me: yeah remember the room where Kukai got injured because of Ikuto? I made it even more romantic there. Now enough of this randomness and continue the truths and dares. Take it away Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan: 1st dare Rima kiss your least favorite person.

Rima: (kisses Nagihiko at the lips) there haoppy?

Sakura-chan: very. Now Utau here's a marker now mark your boyfriend.

Utau: with pleasure (writes something in the middle of Kukai's chest saying "this man is Hoshina Utau's boyfriend for those of you who thinks his hot back off or else").

Me: Amu choose a number 1 or 2?

Amu: number 2.

Me: you'll have to live and call Ikuto husband until one week.

(time skip one week later)

Me: so how was it living like husband and wife for one week?

Ikuto: kind of boring but we had a little fun right Amu-koi?

Amu: (blushing cherry red) yeah everything was fun except we didn't have proper food to eat.

Me: would the two of you feel better if I said there's an all you can eat buffet at the kitchen best part is it's reserved for both of you. And I promised it isn't poisoned or anything.

Amu and Ikuto: (eating like there's no tomorrow).

Tadase and Utau: (sweatdropping )

Me: um… Yaya what do you want to give up for one day Kairi or Candy?

Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to give up the Candy.

Me: if you give up one bag of candy Yaya I promise you when I give it back it'll be ten bags of candy.

Yaya: deal here's Yaya's week long candy supply!

Me: OMG! That's all the candy you hide in your bag?

Yaya: yep. Here Aya-tan take care of Yaya's candy for Yaya!

(time skip one day later)

Me: here's your candy Yaya (hands Yaya a suitcase)

Yaya: but Aya-tan where's Yaya's candy?

Me: would you please look inside the suitcase before you cry like a baby?

Yaya: (looks inside the suitcase that is filled with candy) are these Yaya's candies now?

Me: yes. and the next dare is for Amu and Ikuto!

Amu and Ikuto: what do we have to do this time?

Me: Amu you passionately kiss Homori Tadagay err…. I mean Hotori Tadase and Ikuto watches the whole thing.

Tadase: (passionately kisses Amu)

Amu: (kisses back)

Ikuto: (twitching) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Ore no kokoro unlock! Charanari: Black Lynx!

Tadase: I-I-Ikuto n-n-nii san?

Ikuto: SLASH CLAW!

Tadase: (dodges Ikuto's attack and run's away)

Ikuto: (chases Tadase and slices him to bits)

Tadase*dead*

Me: I'll get the revival kit and Sakura-chan please get the mop and Melody, Dianna, Sienna please get the air freshener

Sakura-chan and her charas: okay!

Me: (chanting the revival spell) reversus timous gayous.**( A/N:I know the spell crappy and I'm sorry to all those Tadase lovers)**

Sakura-chan: (cleans the blood using the mop)

Melody, Dianna, Sienna : (spraying the air refreshener)

Tadase: hey I'm alive!

Ikuto: hey i liked it better when he was still dead!

Me: now, now Ikuto we can't kill him just yet there might be reviews for him and then again the next dare is for Kukai!

Kukai: what do I have to do?

Me: hug the girl you would date before Utau even showed up in your life.

Kukai: oi Fujisaki tie your hair in a ponytail please.

Nagihiko: (ties hair in a ponytail and suddenly gets hugged by Kukai)

Utau: you would like to date Nadeshiko!?

Kukai: (whispering to Utau) then I became suspicious when she rejected me when I confessed to her a few months later that's when I knew why.

Sakura-chan: Nagi-nii I think you will like your dare.

Nagihiko: what is it about Sakura-chan?

Sakura-chan: kiss 25 separate parts on Rima's body and you may do that in the private room or do it here.

Nagihiko: I pick the private room (carries Rima bridal style to the private room)

*inside the private room*

Nagihiko: (kisses Rima's cheek,forehead,nose,neck,hand,shoulder,arm,lips,ja w,hair,thigh,chest,knee,wrist,eyelid,pelvis,index finger,deltoid,mouth,hips,face,upper thigh,belly,ear and by the time he was done Rima's already Naked)

Rima: Nagi-koi can I put on my clothes now?

Nagihiko: of course Rima-koi

*in the camera room*

Sakura-chan: do they even realize that there's a camera watching them?

Ikuto: probably no, but junior did a pretty good job pleasuring Shrimp.

Me, Sakura-chan,Amu and Utau: junior?

Ikuto: yeah I'm teaching him how to be a pervert.

All the girls (excluding Yaya): WHAT!? BUT HE'S A GENTELMAN!

Me and Sakura-chan: Anyway instead of freaking out Kairi French kiss Yaya now!

Me: here Sakura-chan tell your brother and your soon-to-be-sister-in-law to get out of the private room

Sakura:*testing the microphone*mic test Nagi do you hear me?

Nagihiko: Sakura-chan where are you?

Sakura-chan: I'm in the camera room by the way Ayaka-chan said go out of the private room and go back to the T or D room. I'll see you two there bye.

*outside the private room*

Me: what's taking those two so long?

Nagihiko: sorry for making the rest of you wait.

Me: Nagi, Rima the both of you aren't late just right on time. So without further ado the next review is from…. o0Alice-chan0o!

**I would recommend Tadase and Amu make out with each other or maybe tadase should cross-dress that should be nice.**

Me: Ikuto what would you recommend?

Ikuto: cross-dress! Cross-dress! Cross-dress!

Me: Nagi I believe you can give you "king" a makeover

(after ten minutes)

Tadase: (comes out wearing a light blue ribbon in his hair and a light blue Lolita pinafore dress with light blue ribboned sandals)

Ikuto: Nice legs kiddy king (smirks).

Me,Sakura-chan and Yaya: (snaps a picture of Tadase) this one's going to Facebook!

Me: while Sakura-chan and Yaya are laughing there the next review is from…Lucy112358!

**DARE: make Amu kiss Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai**

Me: Amu there's a dare for you.

Amu: what do I have to do?

Me: kiss Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai

Amu: (kisses Ikuto on the lips and kisses Tadase on the cheek and kisses Nagihiko's hand and Kisses Kukai's hand).

Me: that's all for the first chapter R & R!

Everyone: see you all on the next chapter of SC Truth or dare!


	3. Nadeshiko becomes real?

Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to SC Truth or dare!

Sakura-chan: you seem happy. And what's inside the basket Ayaka-chan?

Me: *pulls out a Shugo egg and something that looks like a gun* I'm gonna have a shugo chara!

Kukai: so what's the gun for?

Me: Kukai it's no ordinary gun this is a cloning gun. And in case you're wondering of why I made it I was bored.

Kukai and Sakura-chan: so how does it work?

Me: easy. point the gun on the person you want to clone (point's gun at Nagihiko) and press the button (accidentally presses the button) uh-oh.

Nagihiko: (after getting cloned. looks to the person standing next to him with a look of horror)

Me: and there's the result.

Amu: N-N-Nadeshiko! (hugs Nadeshiko)

Tadase, Kukai, Rima and Sakura-chan: (whisper-shout) Nadeshiko became real!

Me: now that Nadeshiko is real erh… um here let's celebrate!

Ikuto ,Kukai,Yaya and Utau: yeah!

*after 3 hours of celebrating Nadeshiko's arrival*

Me: did anyone enjoy the party?

Ikuto and Kukai: yeah!

Me: good. now that the celebrations are done. the first review is from… Xxamuto loversxX!

**Hahahahahahahahaha, I love this chapter. Sure!, you can call me Amulet-chan **

**Dare's:**

**Rima make-out with Nagihiko**

**Amu dye your hair dark blue then sing 'behind these hazel eyes' (I love that song :3)**

**Ikuto read an amuto story rated m(X3)**

**Tadase watch Amu kiss Ikuto (yes they are dared to)**

**Truth's:**

**Rima what would you do if Nagi was dating someone else?**

**Yaya witch could you live without? Candy or Kairi?**

**Amulet**

Me: okay. Since you just came here Nadeshiko you can just watch, look around and Laugh and if you have something to ask just ask your dear brother or sister (points at Nagihiko and Sakura-chan) is that okay?

Nadeshiko: Okay Ayaka-chan.

Me: Rima, I think you already know your dare.

Rima: I think I do. (makes-out with Nagihiko)

Me: while those two do that, Amu would you please dye your hair dark blue?

Amu: sorry, but I like my pink hair.

Me: then would you at least try this shampoo?

Amu: (takes the shampoo and goes to the bathroom and after 15 minutes with dark blue hair) what is in that shampoo?!

Me: dark blue hair dye. Now sing 'behind these hazel eyes'.

Amu: Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Ikuto: (clapping his hands) Bravo! Amu I'm your number one fan now.

Amu: (blushing like hell) Ayaka-san, can I dye my hair pink now?

Me: sure here's the pink hair dye. (gives hair dye to Amu)

Amu: (runs to god knows where to dye her hair).

Me: while Amu dye's her hair. Here's my laptop Ikuto. And go to and read an Amuto story rated M of course.

Ikuto: fine. (starts reading a Rated M Amuto story and smirks after reading it) hey can I do this stuff in real life?

Me: no. and Sakura-chan you wouldn't mind asking the truth's do you?

Sakura-chan: nope and who do I have to ask first?

Me: (whispers the truths for Rima and Yaya).

Sakura-chan: okay. Rima what would you do if onii-chan was dating someone else?

Rima: I'd knock the b****h out and convince Nagihiko to be my boyfriend.

Sakura-chan: thank you for the answer. but next time please refrain from cursing.

Rima: I will.

Sakura-chan: next question. Yaya which could you live without Candy or Kairi?

Yaya: Candy.

Sakura-chan: so how did I do Ayaka-chan?

Me: (show a paper with a 100 on it) nice.

Sakura-chan: thank you.

Me: your welcome. And without further ado the next review is from… YiLuLu303!

**Omg,love,love,loved it LOL! :D ops you update soon! Can you add me in too?! Oh, and quick dare for il and el, switch personalities and be amus charas for the entire next update and ran,miki,su,dia switch personalities and be utaus charas… Kk update!**

Me: thank you for your review and everyone please welcome Lulu-chan! (if I can call you that)

Tadase: which Lulu-chan, Yamamoto or the reviewer?

Me: Ladies and gentlemen here we have a pure example of a blond.

Ikuto,Rima,Utau and Lulu-chan: (laughs like theres no tomorrow)

Me: okay Il,El, would the two of you mind if you change personalities?

El: I wouldn't mind but I'm sure Il would mind.

Il: I'd to it if you give me something.

Me: how about a mini Lunatic Charm dress with boots,wings and trident?

Il: deal.

Me: (gives Il the costume) but please demonstrate how the two of you act like angel and devil to devil and angel. El you're first

El: okay. Il you're so annoying and don't tell me what to do!

Me: okay how about you Il?

Il: I'm so sorry El I'm just being the devil of love for every couple in this room.

Me: okay you two just keep the act up okay and before I forgot you two be Amu's charas .

Il and El: okay.

Me: Ran, Miki, Su, Dia.

Ran,Miki,Su and Dia: yes Ayaka-chan.

Me: Ran act like Miki, Miki act like Ran, Su act like Dia and Dia act like Su.

Ran,Miki,Su and Dia: roger!

Me: good now show us what you got. Ran you're first

Ran: (draws a picture of Kairi) done.

Me: rating please.

Lulu-chan: 9.

Sakura-chan: 10.

Me: moving on Miki your next.

Miki: wait a minute. (gets pom-poms from her bag and clears her throat) Go Go Amu-chan! Fight Fight Amu-chan!

Lulu-chan: 10.

Sakura-chan: 10.

Me: Su it's your turn.

Su: Amu-chan please believe in the light inside of you and sparkle with all your might-desu

Lulu-chan: 9.

Sakura-chan: 9.

Me: Dia your next. Wait a minute where is Dia?

Ran,Miki and Su: we don't know.

Dia: sorry I took so long everyone.

Sakura-chan: Dia where did you go?

Dia: I baked a cake. (shows everyone the cake she baked)

Kiseki: did someone say cake?

Sakura-chan: why don't you taste it Kiseki?

Kiseki: (eats a piece of the cake Dia made) hey this is good.

Me: good, now you four be Utau's charas.

Ran,Miki,Su and Dia: okay but for how long?

Me: just keep it up until next chapter.

Il: how about me and El?

Me: like I said just keep it up until next chapter. So Lulu-chan since you're new here wanna try hosting while I recruit some people that will help us for the torturing?

Lulu-chan: yeah! Come back soon okay Ayaka-chan **(A/N: you can call me that if you like)**.

Sakura-chan: since she already left we should get on with the reviews.

Lulu-chan: sure. The next review is from… fujisaki sakura!

**Sakura: hi I have more dares**

**Dia: please sing walking on sunshine by aly and aj with my chara melody**

**Kusukusu: since you like Rhythm you wouldn't mind kissing him right so do it**

**Kiseki: Dia likes you do you like her if you do then kiss her**

**Ikuto: HOW DARE YOU TEACH ONII-CHAN HOW TO BE A PERVERT DIIIIIEEEEEE (pulls out naginata)**

**Nagi-nii: (please make sure anyone who doesn't know Nagi-nii's cross-dressing secret can't hear this) when are you going to tell Amu and anyone else that doesn't know that you and Nadeshiko are the same person**

**Sakura: of course you can call me Sakura-chan Ayaka-chan**

Lulu-chan: wait is this review yours?

Sakura-chan: yes. Do any of you know where the music room is?

SC Cast: no. we don't.

Sakura-chan: do any of you have Ayaka-chan's number?

Nadeshiko: i do.

Sakura-chan: when did she give her phone number to you?

Nadshiko: she gave me her number before she left and she also said we might need it

Sakura-chan: oh.

Nadeshiko: (calls Ayaka to ask where the music room is)

Sakura-chan: so where's the music room Nade?

Nadeshiko: she said the music room is right next to the kitchen.

Sakura-chan: thanks for the info Nade. (quickly goes to the music room and "walking on sunshine" starts playing)

(_I= Dia,_**B= Melody, ****B&U= Both**)

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure and I just can't wait the day, when you knock on my door now every time I go to the mail box, gotta hold myself down 'cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around_

**I'm walking on sunshine (****whoa oh****)**

**I'm walking on sunshine (****whoa oh****)**

**I'm walking on sunshine (****whoa oh****)**

**And****don't it feel good**** (**_HEY!_**) alright now**

**And don't it feel good**** (**_HEY!_**) alright now**

**All right now yeah! (**_HEY!_**)**

_I used to think maybe you love me,I know that it's true and I don't wanna spend all my life just waiting for you (_**just waiting for you**_) now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no,no,no baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

**Walking on sunshine**

**Walking on sunshine**

**I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real**

**I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real**

**I'm on sunshine baby yeah**

**I'm on sunshine baby yeah**

**I'm walking on sunshine whoa**

**I'm walking on sunshine whoa**

**I'm walking on sunshine whoa**

**And don't it feel good hey alright now**

**And don't it feel good hey alright now**

**And don't it feel good hey alright now**

**And don't it feel good hey alright now**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

Sakura-chan and Amu: Dia, Melody the two of you were great.

Dia and Melody: thank you Amu-chan and Sakura-chan.

Lulu-chan: well if I were Ayaka-chan I'd say: the show must go on.

Sakura-chan: she's right now Kusukusu kiss Rhythm.

Kusukusu: (floats over to Rhythm and kisses him on the lips)

Lulu-chan: awwwwww. Wait a minute where's Sakura-chan.

Nagihiko: (points to table where Nadeshiko and Sakura are playing Go Fish)

Lulu-chan: oh. Anyway Kiseki!

Kiseki: what do want commoner?

Lulu-chan: do you love Dia if you do kiss her.

Kiseki: (floats next to Dia and Kisses her on the cheek) there.

Dia: (whispers something to Melody) I'm the luckiest chara in the world.

Sakura-chan: glad you thought of that.

Nagihiko: wait if you're here who won you or Nadeshiko?

Sakura-chan: -.- Nadeshiko did.

Lulu-chan: okay. Since you're here wanna yell at Ikuto because he taught your oni-chan how to be a pervert?

Sakura-chan: of course. Ikuto (inhales a deep breath and pulls out a naginata)** HOW DARE YOU TEACH ONI-CHAN HOW TO BE A PERVERT DIIIIEEEE!** (breathes in and out)

Ikuto: wait I can explain!

Sakura-chan: please do.

Ikuto: I taught him how to be a pervert because if I'm dead there would be someone to replace me.

Lulu-chan: why Nagihiko not Kukai?

Ikuto: because the kiddy king's 3rd servant is the only one that looks like me. If you cut his hair and put blue eye contacs he might look like me when I was 12.

Lulu-chan and Sakura-chan: but his hair is purple not blue.

Ikuto: close enough.

Me: I'm Back!

Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan: what took you so long?

Me: I asked every single person I know to help us here. Sadly no one was available to help us but Nadeshiko do you mind helping me torture everyone if needed?

Nadeshiko: sure.

Me: And before I forget I bought some sound-proof headphones for the last truth.

Sakura-chan: thanks this will really help a lot. (gives headphones to Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kairi and Yaya) can you guys hear me?

Amu and Yaya: what?

Lulu-chan: How about you Ikuto, Utau, Kairi can you guys hear me?

Ikuto, Utau and Kairi: what did you say?

Me: it works. Now Nagihiko when are you going to tell Amu and the other people who doesn't know your secret that Nadeshiko and you are the same person?

Nagihiko: when the time is right I guess.

Lulu-chan: (write something on a piece of paper saying "you could take your headphones off now")

Me:thanks for helping. And Lulu-chan please take it away.

Lulu-chan: The next review is from… xX Neko-chanXx!

**Hey! I have some a couple of truths as well dares:**

**TRUTHS:**

**Amu: if you were to go on a date with ALL the dudes in this room (of course one by one), where would you take them and what would you do?**

**Ikuto: if you were to marry anyone in this room excluding Amu, who would it be and why? BTW, no incest. **

**Utau: if you were forced to who, would you kill in this room?**

**Kukai: who would you want to be the last person on earth with?**

**Rima: who in the room would you make your slave for 1 month? And what would you make them do?**

**Nagihiko: if you were to cross-dress as Nadeshiko, which dude in the room would you go out with?**

**Yaya: if you were to make up a holiday, what would it be and what would you do?**

**Kairi: if you were to become a samurai and you have to kidnapped someone in this room, who would it be?**

**Tadase: which female chara would you like to transform with the most?**

**DARES:**

**Amu: Have Ikuto tied to a chair that he CANNOT break out from and make-out with all the dudes in the room for at least 10 seconds.**

**Ikuto: Don't kill any of the dudes in this room.**

**Utau and Kukai: Go to a private room together for at least 10 seconds.**

**Rima and Nagihiko: Slow dance together for at least 5 minutes.**

**Yaya: Go for 1 week without candy.**

**Kairi: Everytime you say a sentence, you must end it with "in bed" for the rest of game.**

**Tadase Amu and Ikuto: All 3 go into the private room. Tadase is tied in a chair he CANNOT get out must watch as Ikuto undress Amu (Amu must still have bra and panties still on) then Ikuto must do everything he wants to do with Amu (excluding rape and other stuff like that, yes. He may touch her).**

**if you don't like some of them. Just don't use them. Or just don't use these in general.**

Me: thank you for your review Neko-san (if I can call you that) now Amu if you were to take Tadase, Kairi, Kukai and Nagihiko to a date of course one by one where would you take them and what would you do?

Utau,Rima and Yaya (shots death glares at Amu)

Ikuto: (goes to the dumped corner)

Lulu-chan: since when did Yaya learned how to shot death glares and since when did Ikuto learned how to sulk in a corner?

Sakura-chan: probably because those two spend to much time with Kairi and oni-chan.

Lulu-chan: oh.

Amu: for Tadase-kun I'd take him to the park and have a picnic, and for Kukai I'd just ask him to teach me how to play soccer, and for Kairi I'd take him to the library and read books with him and lastly for Nagihiko (thinks of something) maybe ask him to teach me how to dance.

Rima: did you hear all of that Mr. Hinamori?

Tsumugu: (on the other line on the phone) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! My little sparrow how could you say that! I'm running away!

Rima: (ends the call)

Amu: Rima! Why did you do that?

Rima: sorry Amu. It's just that my jealousy took over me.

Amu: I forgive you Rima.

Me: while they have a little best friend moment, wanna go shopping with me Sakura-chan?

Sakura-chan: of course. Ayaka-chan

Me: Lulu-chan, Nadeshiko we'll leave the hosting to the two of you if you don't mind of course.

Lulu-chan and Nadeshiko: no. we don't mind at all.

Sakura-chan and Me: sayonara! *leaves the T or D hideout*

Nadeshiko: Ikuto-kun if you were to marry someone in this room excluding Amu-chan and Utau-san who would it be?

Ikuto: I would never marry Utau and I can't marry any girl here because I only love my little strawberry.

SC Cast (excluding Ikuto): awwww.

Nadeshiko: Lulu-chan would you be my guest?

Lulu-chan: of course. Utau if you were forced to kill someone in this room who would it be?

Utau: even without force I'd kill Amu.

Amu: *backs 5 feet away from Utau*

Utau: but don't worry that was before.

Amu: *breathes a sigh of relief*

Lulu-chan: okay. now Kukai who would you want to be with if you were the last person on earth?

Kukai: who is the most beautiful person on this room?

Nadeshiko: let me guess. Is it Amu?

Kukai: no. and no offense Hinamori.

Lulu-chan: Utau?

Kukai: yes.

Nadeshiko: how about you Rima, who in the room would make your slave for 1 month?

Rima: the purple headed moron. (Nagihiko: hey!)

Nadeshiko: so what would you make my brother do for you?

Rima: make him carry me to the royal garden and order him to make me hot chocolate.

Nagihiko: seriously. I'm going to carry you to the royal garden for 1 month?

Rima: yes.

Lulu-chan: (clears her throat) while they argue the next question is….

Nadeshiko: don't kill us if you hear this. Promise oni-chan?

Nagihiko: yes.

Lulu-chan: wait. (gives Amu, Ikuto,Utau,Kairi and Yaya the sound proof headphones) wear that now.

Amu,Ikuto,Utau and Yaya: (puts the sound proof headphones on)

Lulu-chan: if you were to cross-dress as Nadeshiko which dude would you date?

Kukai and Tadase: **(A/N: I'll put the thoughts in italics in case you all get confused) **_don't pick me._

Nagihiko: (answers with a voice dripping with venom and a dark sinister aura behind him) no one.

Nadeshiko: (writes on the piece of paper that says "you can all take off your headphones)

Amu,Ikuto,Utau,Kairi and Yaya: (takes the sound proof headphones off)

Lulu-chan: how about you Tadase. Which female chara would you like to charanari with?

Tadase: Temari.

Ikuto: you really are gay.

Lulu-chan: so Yaya if you were to make up a holiday what would it be and what would you do?

Yaya: Yaya will name the holiday "national candy day" and Yaya will make everyone eat candy for Breakfast,Brunch,Lunch,Snack time and Dinner.

Kairi: but Ace I mean Yaya everyone will get sick because of diabetes.

Yaya: Kairi-kun whats diabetes?

*after 1 hour of lecturing Yaya what is diabetes*

Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to get diabetes but Yaya will still eat candy.

Kairi: my lesson for you was for nothing.

Lulu-chan: Kairi if you were a samurai and you have to kidnap someone who would it be?

Kairi: a samurai doesn't kidnap people it will stain my honor.

Me and Sakura-chan: we're back! And are we late for the first dare?

Lulu-chan and Nadeshiko: welcome back and you're just in time and where did the two of you go?

Me and Sakura-chan: hardware store.

Lulu-chan: what did the two of you buy?

Sakura-chan: 12 pieces of ropes,13pieces of metal chains and 25 pieces of duct tape. And 1 metal chair.

Nadeshiko: is the Metal chair heavy?

Me: yeah. Before we came here we have to ask some of Utau's fans and fanboys to help us.

Nadeshiko and Lulu-chan: what did you use to bribe them?

Me: 500 posters of Utau performing "Akaneiro no sora"

Utau: where did you get those posters?

Sakura-chan: from Ikuto and Kukai.

Me: so can anyone knock the perverted emperor uh I mean the pervert out and use the ropes,chains and duct tape to tie him up?

Melody,Dianna and Sienna: (knocks Ikuto out with a flower pot)

Kukai,Kairi and Nagihiko: (pulls Ikuto to the metal chair and uses the 15 pieces of duct tape,12 pieces of the metal chains and 9 piece of rope) there.

Yoru: (Wakes Ikuto up)

Ikuto: (wakes up)

Amu: (whispering) oi Ayaka,Sakura,Lulu,Nadeshiko do I have to kiss all of them on the lips?

Lulu-chan: if you don't want to just kiss them near the lips for 10 seconds.

Amu: (kisses Kairi,Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase near the lips for 10 seconds)

Ikuto: (tries to get out of the ropes,chains and duct tape to kill the guys in the room especially Tadase)

Nadeshiko: (whispers to Ikuto that Amu didn't kiss them on the lips)

Ikuto: (breathes out a sigh of relief)

Me: okay since Ikuto didn't kill Kukai and Utau the two of you go into the private room for 10 seconds.

Utau and Kukai: okay. (goes into the private room and comes out after 10 seconds)

Me: Rima and Nagihiko hear change into this clothes.

Rima: (goes into the changing room and comes out wearing a frilly long-sleeved black and purple dress)

Nagihiko: took you long enough.

Rima: just go in and get changed.

Nagihiko: (goes into the changing room and comes out wearing a light blue tuxedo and a green neck-tie**(A/N: kind of like Shinichi Kudo's uniform from detective conan)**)

Sakura-chan: now dance.

Lulu-chan: slow dance Nagihiko you lead Rima you follow.

*after 5 minutes*

Me: Kairi end every sentence with "in bed" for the rest of the chapter please.

Kairi: *nods*

Me: ,Ikuto and Tadase All 3 go into the private room Ikuto tie Tadase to the metal chair and use the remaining rope,chains and you watch Ikuto take Amu's clothes off excluding the underwear and Ikuto to anything you want to do to Amu exluding rape but you may touch her.

Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan: Ayaka-chan we have one slight problem.

Me: what is it?

Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan: who will push or carry the metal chair?

Me: The 2 servants are already pushing it so we got no problem.

Kukai: oi Okino the chairs inside the private room now.

Me: thank you very much Kukai,Kairi and Nagihiko.

Kukai and Nagihiko: your welcome.

Amu,Ikuto and Tadase: (goes into the private room Ikuto and ties Tadase to the metal chair with the ropes and takes off Amu's clothing and pokes both of her sides)

Amu: so what do we do now?

Tadase: (still tied in the chair) how about Go Fish?

Ikuto: good idea.

*inside the camera room*

Utau: who knew Ikuto knew how to control himself.

Me: yeah. And who knew Amu wore a tank top instead of a bra.

Utau: maybe because she's flat

*timeskip after 9 minutes*

Amu: (puts her clothes on)

Ikuto: (un-ties Tadase from the chair)

Tadase: alright lets get out (goes out of the private room with Amu and Ikuto)

Amu: what did we miss?

Me: the 3 of you are just in time. Wait where's Yaya?

Kairi: she's in the kitchen in bed.

Me: (checks inside the kitchen) oh no! Yaya why did you eat all the candy!?

Yaya: Yaya wants to.

Me: Yaya do you know that the last dare for you is to not eat candy for 1 week?

Yaya: sorry Aya-tan

Me: don't worry Yaya instead of doing the dare now we could just do it for the next chapter.

Yaya: really?! (hugs Ayaka) thank you Aya-tan

Me: oh well. See you all for the next chapter of shugo chara truth of dare! and please R & R


	4. Screams from Japan to London

Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to SC Truth or dare!

El: Ayaka-chan who is the boy with you is he your boyfriend?

Me: No Godzilla here is the one that is going to help us torture all of you.

Utau: so what is his name and why do you call him that?

Me: first his name is Aaron Fujimoto and I call him Godzilla because I like to call him that. And now the first review is from…MasterofYou!

**Ooh um…**

**One truth for Nagi: if your family owned a school why didn't you go there instead of seiyo. **

Nagihiko: my family owned a dance school that's why I go to Seiyo.

Me: oh. Wait where's Lulu-chan and Sakura-chan?

Utau: (points to where Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan are)

Me: thanks Utau. (goes to the tea room and sees the Godzilla serving tea and pastries to Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan) Oh darling would you mind doing the laundry?

Aaron: yes sweetie. (leaves what he is doing to wash the laundry)

Lulu-chan,Sakura-chan the SC Cast: Darling and Sweetie?!

Me: again I'll call him what I want to call him and how did you get in here (points at the SC Cast)

SC Cast: you left the door open.

Me: oh. Since you're all here the next review is from… Day1Directioner!

**Okay soooo… Hi!**

**Sadly I only have only 1 dare for now :(**

**Everyone in the room must slap/spank/kick/punch (one of those) a person of your choice :)**

**GOOD LUCK to whoever is getting hit and UPDATE SOON!**

SC Cast (excluding Tadase) and the Hosts: (looks at Tadase)

Tadase: *gulps* I think I hear my mom and dad calling good bye! (tries to run but gets caught in Rima's "tightrope dancer" and gets knocked out by Nagihiko's "blaze shoot")

Me: I'll get the remaining rope.

*_timeskip_ _after 6 minutes of tying Tadase bondage style courtesy of Ikuto_*

Me: get ready to spank the gay king's butt! (pulls down shorts and underwear to see Tadase's butt **(A/N: not until the ankles but until the thighs)**)

Ikuto : can I spank him first?

Me: be my guest.

Ikuto: (spanks Tadase hard and if I say hard a mean HARD)

Tadase: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHH HHHHHHHH!

*_in London*_

(hears Tadase's scream from Japan)

British Man 1: did you hear that?

British Man 2: yeah I did. But where did that came from?

British Man 3: I don't care. (drinks his tea)

*_back in the T or D hideout_*

Rima: (eyes are covered by Nagihiko) (spanks Tadase as hard as she could)

Tadase: hey that didn't even hurt :D

Nagihiko: (cracks his knuckles) this is for calling my Rima-koi weak. (spanks Tadase HARDER than Ikuto)

Tadase: OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHH! FUJISAKI-KUN HOW COULD YOU!

*_back in London_*

(hears Tadase's scream, again)

British Man 1: did you hear that?

British Man 2: yeah only this time with a "Fujisaki-kun how could you!"

British Man 3: I still don't care (drinks his 2nd cup of tea)

*_back to the T or D hideout_*

Amu: (eyes are covered by Ikuto) sorry, Tadase-kun (spanks Tadase)

Tadase: OUCH!

Utau: (eyes are covered by Kukai) *smirks like Ikuto* (spanks Tadase)

Tadase: OOOOOUUUUCCCHHHH!

*_in the Philipines_*

(hears Tadase scream)

Filipino 1: ano yung tunog na iyon? **(A/N: translation: what's that sound?)**

Filipino 2: ewan ko pero sigurado ako na galing Japan iyon. **(A/N: translation: I don't know but I'm sure it came from Japan.)**

Filipino 3: wala akong pakialam. **(A/N: translation: I don't care.)**

*****_back to the T or D hideout_*****

Yaya: (eyes are coverd by kairi) Yaya's turn *smirks evily* (spanks Tadase)

Tadase: OOOUUUCCCHHH!

*_inside Seiyo Elementary School_*

(hears Tadase scream)

Tsukasa: sounds like Tadase.

Nikaidou: I'm sure whatever he is doing. he is having fun. Right Honey?

Yukari: I don't care what your students are doing.

*_in the T or D hideout_*

Kairi: a samurai doesn't spank people because it will stain my honor.

Tadase: (cries tears of joy) you won't hit me? Oh, Thank you Sanjo-kun!

Kairi: but if I should spank you I should do it. (spanks Tadase)

Tadase: (crying tears that are NOT out of joy but in pain)

Kairi: hey that felt good.

Nagihiko: yeah it did feel good, Souma-kun wanna give it a try?

Kukai: (spanks Tadase HARD)

Tadase: WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT HHHHHHUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTSSSS!

_*Back to London*_

(hears the horrible scream of Tadase)

British Man 1: (getting suspicious) can't we enjoy our tea!?

British Man 2: whoever makes that horrible sounds clearly doesn't want us to drink our tea.

British Man 3: I still don't care (drinks his 4th cup of Tea)

_*back to the hideout*_

Nadeshiko: (eyes are also covered by Nagihiko) sorry Hotori-kun (spanks Tadase HARDER)

Tadase: (screaming because of the pain)

_*London here we go :3*_

(hears the horrible scream of Tadase)

British Man 1: (looking annoyed)

British Man 2: seriously, where do these sounds come from?

British Man 3: (drinks 5th cup of tea)

_*Back to the hideout*_

Tadase: (crying very hard like a baby who filled it's diaper with baby crying sound effects courtesy of the 3 Jacks and Ikuto)

Me,Sakura-chan,Lulu-chan and Aaron the servant: (cracks their knuckles)

Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan: (spanks Tadase HARD)

Tadase: (crying like there's no tomorrow)

Me and the servant: (spanks Tadase HARDER)

Tadase: (crying like there is no tomorrow with the sound effects courtesy of Ikuto)

*_London here we go! again_*

(another scream is heard)

British Man 1: (breaks the tea cup and pulls out his hair) I can't take it! I'm going to say this the media to find out where these screams are coming from!

British Man 2: (pulls out his hair) I'll go with you!

British Man 3: I still don't care (drinks his 10th cup of tea)

British Man 1: seriously, those sounds are making us crazy that we pulled our hair out and you still don't care and all you did is drink tea!

British Man 3: all I did was ignored the sound and drank tea, drinking tea is what Britain people do the best now you two drink your tea and we will go to the media to report this

British Man 1&2: *stunned*

_*the hideout*_

Lulu-chan: wanna watch the news?

SC Cast (including Sakura-chan,Me and the servant): yeah

*everyone goes to the T.V room*

News Reporter: in London 3 people heard horrible sounds that interrupted their tea time the mysterious sound is estimated to come from Japan the mysterious sound made it's way to London and had 4 aftershocks.

Lulu-chan: (changes the channel to Filipino news)

News Reporter: dito sa maynila may 3 tao ang naka-rinig ng sigaw na nagbasag sa lahat ng salamin at sabi ng mga taong nakarinig ay galling Japan ang tunog **(A/N: translation: here in manila 3 people heard a scream that broke all the mirrors and glass the people who heard the sound said it came from Japan)**

SC Cast (including me and the hosts): (sweatdrop)

Me: Lulu-chan can you change the channel to the London news?

Lulu-chan: alright. (changes chanel)

Me: the next review is from… Blood Tears for Eternity!

**LOL! XD May I become one of the hosts? If yea that'd be great! XD I'v got a few truths and dares myself.**

**-Truths-**

**Ikuto: what would you choose- Catnip or Amu?**

**Tadase: if Ikuto asked Amu to marry him… what would you do? Move on or cry your eyes out?**

**Utau: who do you hate the most?**

**Nagihiko: when will you tell the others the truth about Nadeshiko?**

**-Dares-**

**Ikuto: I dare you to dress like Dora and sing her theme song**

**Amu: kiss Tadase on the LIPS and protect him from Ikuto.**

**Kukai: stuff as much candy you can infront of Yaya**

**Utau: I dare you to kiss Kairi infront of Yaya and Kukai.**

**That's it! Sorry if they're lame! XC Update soon!**

Me: everyone please welcome Mizuki-chan! (if I can call you that)

Mizuki-chan: hello everyone!

Me: come on lets all go to the main room and have pastries and tea!

Aaron: gee I wonder who is going to serve the pastries and tea.

Me: you're going to serve the tea and pastries darling.

Aaron: (groans but serves the tea and pastries anyway)

20 minutes of eating~

Mizuki-chan: that shortcake was delicious.

Lulu-chan: to bad Yaya didn't eat some and I wonder why.

Sakura-chan: Yaya didn't do the dare to not eat candy for 1 chapter so she is doing it now.

Me: Ikuto what would you chose Catnip or Amu?

Ikuto: catnip is drugs for cats and Amu is just a beautiful human being who I love so I choose Amu.

Amu: (blushing cherry red from the word "beautiful")

Mizuki-chan: Tadase if Ikuto asked Amu to marry him would you cry your eyes out or move-on?

Tadase: cry my eyes out.

Lulu-chan: Utau who do you hate most?

Utau: Amu.

Ikuto: why?

Utau: why would you fall in love with someone who likes way to many boys?

Ikuto: because she's hot.

Sakura-chan: (drags Nagihiko to the private room with her) Nagi-nii when will you tell everyone that you and Nade-chan are the same person?

Nagihiko: I repeat I'll tell them when the time is right. (walks out the private room like nothing happened)

Lulu-chan: (shoves Ikuto to the dressing room) wear the clothes we prepared for you that includes the accessories and the shoes and socks. Ayaka-chan said get you're reward after singing the song.

Ikuto: (looks horrified at the clothes that he is supposed to wear but wears it anyway)

*after 15 minutes*

Ikuto: (steps out of the dressing room)

SC Cast (including the hosts): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nagihiko: master what horrible manly legs you have!

SC Cast (including the hosts): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: now sing the Dora the explorer theme song. I'll give you your reward later.

Ikuto: Dora!  
Boots!  
Come on dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Dora dora dora the explorer!  
Boots, that super cool exploradora!

Need your help!

Grab your backpacks!  
Lets go!  
Jump in!  
Vámanos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! hey!

Do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-dora!

Swiper no swiping!  
Swiper no swiping! (oh man)

Dora the explorer!

SC Cast (including the hosts): ROFLOL!

Ikuto: oi where's my reward?

Me: here (gives Ikuto pictures of Amu)

Mizuki-chan: Amu would you kiss Tadase on the lips?

Amu: fine with me (kisses Tadase on the lips)

*after 15 minutes*

Amu and Tadase: (still making out)

Ikuto: (voice dripping with venom and there's a dark sinister aura behind him) junior don't try to stop me I need to kill that homosexual rainbow-loving thing that is kissing my little strawberry.

Nagihiko: (calls Amu) Amu-chan.

Amu: (stops kissing Tadase to answer her phone) what is it Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: maybe you should stop kissing Hotori-kun because Master is going to kill him and maybe you should chara-nari with Ran to defend him from being slaughtered.

Amu: who is going to slaughter him and who's "master"?

Nagihiko: Ikuto is going to kill him like last time and for your information he is also my master. (ends the call)

Amu: (chara-nari's with Ran) Ikuto don't hurt Tadase-kun or else!

Ikuto: (tickles Amu)

Amu: hahahahahahaha!

Ikuto: stand up kiddy king.

Tadase: (stands up)**(A/N: if some of you are confused Amu and Tadase are kissing on the floor)**

Ikuto: this is for kissing my little strawberry (kicks Tadase on the place where the sun doesn't shine)

Tadase: (crying while holding the place where the sun doesn't shine)

Lulu-chan: while Tadase is crying. Kukai stuff us much candy in your mouth in front of Yaya.

Kukai: then where's the candy?

Me,Sakura-chan and Mizuki-chan: here. (gives Kukai 1000 pieces of candy)

*after 20 minutes*

Mizuki-chan: how many candies did he stuff in his mouth Kairi?

Kairi: 200 pieces of candy all in 20 minutes.

Sakura-chan: where's the servant?

Me: I fired him without his salary 1 hour ago.

Lulu-chan: how much is his salary?

Me: 100 yen.

Mizuki-chan: cheapskate.

El: but why did you fire him?

Me: he is simply annoying.

Mizuki-chan: how many times did he annoy you and when did he did that?

Me: he annoyed me 1003 times at school and 300 times when some of you are busy watching Tadase and Amu make out I was arguing with the gorilla. Now enough with the random questions straight to the point Utau kiss Kairi in front of Kukai and Yaya now and if I say now I mean it do it NOW!

Ikuto: (mutters) crazy b****h and their PMS.

Me: I heard that pervert!

Other hosts: (sweatdrop)

Utau: looks like I don't have a choice (kisses Kairi on the lips)

Kukai and Yaya: O.O

Amu,Rima,Nagihiko and Nadeshiko: pedophilia! Pedophilia!

Utau: (stops kissing Kairi to brush her teeth)

Kairi: O.O

Nagihiko,Nadeshiko and Sakura-chan: the next review is from… Xxamuto loversxX!

Me: hey! that's my job!

**Hey Ayaka-chan! :).**

**I love this story it's so funny :3.**

**Dares:**

**Ikuto: dress up as a fish and do the can-can.**

**Amu: chara-nari with Yoru.**

**Yoru: kiss's your crush (;).**

**Truths:**

**Rima: have you had your first kiss yet?**

**Amu: if Ikuto was your boyfriend what would your first date be like?**

**Ikuto: why are you suck a perv!?**

Mizuki-chan: well Ikuto pick which fish costume the taiyaki or the Rima fish uh… I mean the clown fish?

Nagi,Nade and Sa-chan **(A/N: these names are short for Nagihiko Nadeshiko and Sakura-chan)**: (giggling) Rima fish!? Hahahahahahaha.

Rima: (kicks Nagihiko THERE)

Nagihiko: (goes to the pain corner) Hotori-kun do you mind if you share the spot next to you?

Tadase: no not at all.

Nagihiko: (curls up into a ball)

Ikuto: if shrimp does that shape she looks like a cream puff if junior does it he looks like a plum or a grape. By the way I pick the Taiyaki. (goes to the dressing room) music please.

~music starts playing and after 5 minutes~

Nagihiko: master I think you should enroll at a dance school.

Ikuto: shut up.

Amu: Atashi no kokoro Unlock! Chara Nari: Amulet Neko! (quicky quits the chara-nari)

Hosts: (looks at Yoru)

Yoru: (nods and kisses Miki's lips)

Amu and Ikuto: aawww.

Sakura-chan: Rima-chan have you had your first kiss yet?

Rima: yes. And I gave my first kiss to your brother for the manga.

Lulu-chan: Amu if Ikuto was your boyfriend what would your first date be like?

Amu: Ikuto is already my boyfriend and we had our first date on chapter 1 when he took me away and I'll tell you this it was fun.

Me and Mizuki-chan: Ikuto why are you such a pervert?

Ikuto: it's all in the genes. Right Utau?

Utau: (chara nari's with Il and attacks Ikuto with her trident)

Me: I think I'll leave for now. Mizuki-chan you're in charge (leaves T or D hideout)

Mizuki-chan: take care and come back soon! The next review is from… fujisaki sakura!

**Sakura: I have more dares maybe truths yay**

**Nade: aww you beat me oh well I suck at card games anyway**

**Ikuto: not a good enough reason YOU WILL DIEEEEE (chases Ikuto around the room with the naginata)**

**Dia: why did it take you so long to come back out your egg after the x was lifted**

**Yaya: you like Kairi right you've made it pretty obvious**

**Kairi: ****since it's obvious Yaya likes you kiss her and don't say it's against the rules of a samurai to kiss someone without thier permission or something like that believe me she wants you to**

**Kukusu and Rima: so whats the story behind your/birth and hatching**

**Il/El: do you like anyone and don't lie because if you lie and I found out about it which believe me I will your done for**

**Ayaka-chan:are you going to add any of the other characters of shugo chara in here like Lulu de morcerf yamamato and her chara Nana or Rikka and her chara Hotaru or Hikaru****  
****  
****Sakura: well that's it for now i will try my best to give you some dares/truths for every chapter but there's no promises i'll be able to do that**

Me: I'm back! So what happened?

Kukai: Sakura wanted to kill Master here (points at Ikuto)

Lulu-chan,Mizuki-chan and Nadeshiko: don't tell me you became his apprentice!?

Kukai: I did become his apprentice.

Me: Sakura-chan maybe you shouldn't kill Ikuto.

Sakura-chan: why not?

Me: the show the popularity and the sexy-ness on this fanfic will sink into the Pacific Ocean without Ikuto. I suggest you give him a taste of woman power.

Sakura-chan: alright

~after 46 kicks on the place where the sun doesn't shine, 36 bumps on the head, 69 splinters, 28 empty cans of pepper spray, 2 black eyes, 28 pieces of teeth gone and 90 scratches later~

Sakura-chan: that felt good for some reason.

Ikuto: (still beaten to a pulp) note to self: don't make a Fujisaki,Women or girls who wield a naginata angry.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko: my own blood scares me.

Mizuki-chan and Lulu-chan: Dia why didn't you come out of your egg when the x on you was lifted?

Dia: I guess I'm a little shy.

Me: Kairi kiss Yaya NOW.

Yaya and Kairi: (about to kiss)

Kukai and Nagihiko: wait I can't take this (pushes Kairi and Yaya to the private room)

Kairi and Yaya: (kissing like there's no tomorrow)

Me: would you be happy if I said I bought a lie detector for this truth

Sakura-chan,Lulu-chan and Mizuki-chan: well that's convenient.

Me: (straps the lie detector to Il and El) who do you love?

Il: no one (lie detector: true)

El: Rhythm (lie detector: not lying)

Kusukusu: sorry but he is taken

El: I know

Sakura-chan: Ayaka-chan will you add another character from shugo chara here on your fanfic?

Me: (magical stage appears below me) Ladies and Gentelmen and Shugo Charas and my loving Reviewers I have an announcement to make.

Ikuto: (being wound are being treated by Utau and Nagihiko) what is it?

Me: we have two people that is going to accept some truths and dares from now on first up is Nadeshiko Fujisaki! and please give a warm welcome to Lulu-chan's twin sister Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto!

Lulu **(A/N: if some of you are confused the hosts will have "-chan" in their names and regular characters won't)**: (sees Tadase) boyfie!

Tadase: Lulu! (kisses Lulu on the lips) welcome to japan! (hugs Lulu)

SC Cast (excluding Tadase and Lulu) and the hosts: O.O

Tadase: if you are all confused she is my girlfriend

Ikuto: I can't imagine how unlucky she is to have a homosexual boyfriend.

Me: the next review is from… YiLulu303!

**Lulu chan likes it very much. She thinks xX neko chanXx 's dares and truths were funny. Can I be 'lulu's twin?(but with black hair). Ayaka-chan, sakura chan... I have a truth for u... Which SC character/chara would u guys date? Oh... And can I date an SC guy/chara dude? Or oc? Anyone is fine:) also my chara would be nana but u should change her so that nana and my chara would be different-ish.****Quick dare for Ikuto... Write a tadamu story... Preferably rated m..but can be and sakura I dare u guys to change clothes and personalities for the next chap. And nana, who would u like as a bf? Loved this chapter! Update soon! *:.****｡****. o()o .****｡****.:***

Lulu-chan: oh Ayaka-chan, Sakura-chan~

Me and Sakura-chan: what is it Lulu-chan?

Lulu-chan: which SC guy/chara would you guys date?

Me: no one.

Sakura-chan: what she said

Lulu-chan: then change clothes

*after 17 minutes*

Sakura-chan: (comes out of the dressing room wearing a dark gray gothic Lolita dress)

Me: (comes out of the dressing room wearing a purple frilly dress) I hate this dare.

Sakura-chan: Is it because of the Lolita dress?

Me: yes.

Lulu-chan: now change personalities

Me: I'll go play Go Fish with Nagi-nii and Nade.

Sakura-chan: Ikuto write a Tadamu story. Any rating you want is okay

Ikuto: (writes a Fanfiction story) there.

Mizuki-chan: so what's the rating?

Ikuto: rated K. and it's humor.

Mizuki-chan: can I ask Nana her truth?

Lulu-chan: you may.

Mizuki-chan: Nana who would you like as a boyfriend?

Nana: no one.

Me: what did I miss?

Lulu-chan: if you're here who won?

Nagi and Nade: -.- she did

Me: by the way I bought this when I was gone (gives Lulu-chan a rose clip)

Lulu-chan: thank you

Sakura-chan: well that's all see you for the next chapter of…

Everyone: SC truth or dare!

Me: please R & R!


	5. The new hosts and Tadase the homosexual

Mizuki-chan: Hello everyone! And welcome to SC Truth or dare!

Amu: where's Ayaka?

Lulu-chan: she's running a little late and none of us know why.

Yaya: can Yaya say something?

Lulu-chan: sure what is it that you want to ask Yaya?

Yaya: (points to the person standing next to Nadeshiko)

Ikuto and Amu: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S THE KUCHISAKE ONNA!

Me: (removes the surgical mask and brown trench coat) who the hell are you calling kuchisake onna!?

Kukai: O-O-Okino you scared my soul out of my body! And why are you late anyway?

Me: long story short first the temperature feels like your being baked in an oven next thing you know it's already getting cold. So a lot of people are already sneezing the next thing you know they already have a cold and I don't want to be infected by the germs.

Boys (excluding Kairi): (mutters) talk about mysophobic

Me: I heard that you baby making morons! Oh well the next review is from… xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx!

**I don't know how this story gets funnier and funnier :).****  
****Dares:****  
****Everyone:play the music and do the dance 'gangman style!'****  
****SC girls:cosplay as a boy and kiss your crush/BF****  
****Ikuto:force Tadase-kun into a very frilly dress (XD, I don't hate him but I don't like him)****  
****Rima:do a traditional Japanese dance with Nagi, Nade and Sakura-chan****Truths:****  
****Amu:what's your favorite pass-time?****  
****Ikuto and Utau:did ya know I'm your little sister?****  
****-****  
****Amulet:that all I have for now!. And if I could can I be a guest just for the next chapter or two?.**

Me: everyone please give a warm welcome to Amulet-chan!

Amulet-chan: hello everyone! Hello Iku-nii and Uta- nee chan did you know I'm your little sister?

Ikuto: no as far as I know mom and dad only had sex 2 times.

Me: (kicks Ikuto THERE)

Ikuto: WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY B****H!?

Me: sorry Ikuto the rating above says Rated T not Rated M

Lulu-chan: oh well lets dance gangnam style

*timeskip after 4 minutes*

Utau: hey that was fun I think we all should do it again.

Mizuki-chan: boys I think you should go into the the private room.

Boys (excluding Ikuto): and why would we go in the room that Ikuto uses so he could masturbate?

Girls: O.O

Hosts: O.O

Ikuto: nothing to do here (gets jetpack and flies to god knows where)

Hosts: were gonna puke! (that's when the race to barf began)

Girls: wait for us! (joins the race)

Nagihiko: might as well clean the private room.

*after 10 minutes of cleaning, lighting up the scented candles and barfing*

Nagihiko: there all done.

Kukai: welcome back ladies

Girls and the Hosts: (faces as green as Kairi's hair) where's Ikuto?

Tadase: actually he is the first one to enter the private room

Mizuki-chan: whatever would you four just enter the room?

Boys: (goes inside the private room)

Amulet-chan: (whispering) here change into these clothes

Amu: what about the names?

Sakura-chan: we'll eventually think of something

*after the changing*

Amulet-chan: HEY YOU BOYS COULD GET OUT NOW!

(boys goes out the private room)

Kukai and Ikuto: where's the other girls?

Hosts: shopping.

Kairi and Tadase: then who are they?

Me: this is Akio Hatamoto (Amu), Riku Matsuo (Rima), Yasushi Yasuda (Yaya), Ukito Tsukino (Utau) and Nuriko Fujimaki (Nadeshiko).

Ikuto: then who is that one (points at Lulu)

Amulet-chan: oh… um look a new book, porn videos, vanilla ice cream and Michael Jordan!

Boys: where!?

Mizuki-chan: inside the candy room.

Boys: (runs like a dog who got out of a cage just to get to the candy room)

Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan: (searching boy names for Lulu)

*inside candy room*

Tadase: (eating vanilla ice cream)

Kairi: (reading his new book with a big smile on his face)

Ikuto: (watching porn videos)

Nagi and Kukai: (acting like little children on Christmas day because of the autograph they got from Michael Jordan)

*back to the main room*

Sakura-chan and Lulu-chan: done!

Me: how'd you boys like your presents?

Boys: we loved it!

Amulet-chan: by the way this is Luka Miwa Yoshida (Lulu)

Rima: (insert boy voice here) can someone get me a stool?

Nagihiko: (gives Rima a stool) here you go Riku-kun.

Rima: (steps on the stool and kisses Nagihiko on the lips)

Amu: (insert boy voice here) oh Riku can I borrow your stool?

Rima: (stops kissing Nagihiko to give Amu the stool and continues her make-out session)

Amu: (steps on the stool and kisses Ikuto passionately)

Utau: (insert boy voice) oi Kukai.

Kukai: what is it Tsuki- (gets cut off because Utau is already kissing him)

Amulet-chan: (whispering) Lulu you're supposed to kiss Tadase now I mean look even Yaya is kissing is Kissing Kairi.

Lulu: (insert boy voice here) I already kissed Tadase

Lulu-chan: when?

Lulu: 45 seconds ago.

Sakura-chan: how about you Nade uh… I mean Nuriko?

Nadeshiko: (insert Nagihiko's voice here) I already kissed Kukai on the cheek 5 seconds ago.

Utau: (stops kissing Kukai just to give Nadeshiko a death glare)

Nadeshiko: relax I only have a small crush on him.

Amulet-chan and Mizuki-chan: 5…4…3…2…1 times up!

Girls (excluding Lulu and Nadeshiko): (stops kissing the boys)

Boys (excluding Tadase): I think I'm gay because I liked it.

Me and Lulu-chan: well you're all pure men the only one that is gay is Tadase.

Ikuto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nagihiko: wait what do you mean by what you said earlier?

Me: Akio,Riku,Yasushi,Ukito,Nuriko and Luka are just Amu,Rima,Yaya,Utau,Nadeshiko and Lulu in disguised as boys.

Kukai and Kairi: oh.

Mizuki-chan: (whispers Ikuto his dare)

Ikuto: (smirks) hey Ayaka where do you keep the dresses you bought?

Me: there's a clothes rack near the changing room and the shoes are inside the changing room.

Ikuto: hey juniors come with me and lets pick Kiddy king's dress.

Nagihiko and Kukai: yes sir.

*after 6 minutes*

Ikuto: kiddy king come inside the changing room your dress is ready.

Tadase: (goes inside the changing room and comes at wearing a very frilly white strapless dress that ends at the knees with white stockings and black Mary Janes) can I change now?

Nagihiko: go to the main room.

Tadase: (goes inside the main room)

Hosts,Yaya,Utau and Rima: (snaps a picture of Tadase) this one is going to Facebook!

Kukai: I don't want to interrupt your little business but Mashiro you have to do a traditional Japanese dance with the 3 Fujisaki's

Me: and to top it all of (makes kimonos appear from nowhere and magically makes Nagi,Nade,Sa-chan and Rima wear it) there new kimonos.

Nagihiko: ahem. (points to the purple kimono with orange peach blossoms he is wearing)

Me: oops. (poofs a new kimono for Nagihiko) better?

Nagihiko: (nod)

*after 10 minutes*

Hosts: (tears falling from the eyes) that was beautiful.

Nadeshiko: good thing we stretched because if not maybe one of us would be having foot cramps at the middle of the performance

Nagihiko: (giggling)

Amulet-chan: soon-to-be-sister-in-law what's your favorite pass time?

Amu: read manga or look at fashion magazines

Amulet-chan: oh okay

Me: the next review is from… God of Comedy!

**DARES:****  
****Nagihiko: ask Rima to marry you****  
****Rima: after the wedding you and Nagi will have your honeymoon in paris****  
****Ikuto: force TadaGay in a tight red dress with black high heels and make him date a random guy****  
****TadaGay: after your date go jump in a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom****  
****Kairi: read 20974 paged book about married couples****  
****Yaya: no candy for 2 weeks you're to hyper****  
****Lulu: if your "boyfriend" is still alive break up with him****  
****Everyone: eat 6 scoops of wasabi and skinny dip in a giant sundae****TRUTHS:****  
****SC Cast: describe what your future children would look like and what names are you going to give them****  
****Nadeshiko and Sakura-chan: what are Nagihiko's most embarrasing moment****  
****Amu: why are you such a slutty whore****  
****Utau: what would you do if Amu lost her virginity and had her first child to Kukai****Thats all for now**

Me and Sakura-chan: Nagi you know what you're going to do.

Nagihiko: (leaves the room and comes back wearing a light blue tuxedo and a bouquet of flowers and gets down on one knee) Rima Mashiro will you marry me?

Rima: (crying tears of joy)

Nagihiko: (stands up) wait why are you crying?

Rima: YES! YES! YES! (hugs Nagihiko) wait where's the ring?

Nagihiko: would you please look at the bouquet before saying that.

Rima: (looks at the bouquet and sees the ring box **(A/N: if that's what you call it) **in the middle)

~ at the chapel ~

Priest: dearly beloved….

*after 3 hours **(A/N: if you're all wondering why it took three hours, it's because the priest is old)***

Priest: so do you Nagihiko Fujisaki take Rima Mashiro as your wife?

Nagihiko: *yawn* I do.

Priest: and you Rima Mashiro take-

Rima: I do

Priest: I now pronounce you-

Nagihiko: (kisses Rima on the lips)

Me: (poofs Nagi and Rima to a hotel in Paris)

~ in a hotel in Paris ~

Nagihiko: (praying to the Gods) oh thank you whoever you are that made Rima-koi come into my life.

Rima: oi purple-head would you stop praying so we could get this over with?

Nagihiko: of course (enter Rated M scene here)

~ in the T or D hideout

Amulet-chan: Iku-nii I think you know what you need to do.

Ikuto: (nod)

*after 10 minutes*

Tadase: (comes out of the changing room wearing a wig and a sparkling tight red dress with black high heels) why oh why must life be cruel to me?

Lulu-chan: now go date a random guy

~ at the street ~

Random Guy: hey babe wanna be my girlfriend?

Tadase: (insert girly voice here) sure.

Random Guy: what's your name?

Tadase: Tiffany Hatori.

Random Guy: my name is Akihiro Ito

Tadase: a pleasure to meet you

Akihiro: you too. (kisses Tadase on the lips)

~inside the camera room at the T or D hideout ~

Lulu-chan and Lulu: do they know you installed a camera inside Tadase's earings?

Me: probably no.

~ at the park ~

*timeskip the end of the day*

Akihiro: hey babe wanna go to my place and we can have some fun?

Tadase: I CAN'T TAKE IT! (rips the tight red dress and throws the wig) WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A GIRL!?

Akihiro: OH MY GOD A HOMOSEXUAL PERVERT! SHOO! GO BACK TO THE GAY BAR OR WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM! I'M WARNING MY FAMILY ABOUT THIS!

Tadase: (calms down and goes back to the hideout in his underwear)

~ at the T or D hideout ~

Hosts: welcome back from your honeymoon Rima and Nagi!

Me: so is the baby boy or girl?

Rima and Nagihiko: we used protection.

Me: (crying tears of sorrow)

Mizuki-chan: what happened to her?

Amulet-chan: let's just say she's a die hard Rimahiko fan

Mizuki-chan: oh.

Sakura-chan: welcome back Tadase

Tadase: whatever

Ikuto: now go jump down a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom. Oi Ayaka would you poof us to a cliff with jagged rocks?

Me: (still crying but poofs everyone to a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom)

Ikuto: (pushes Tadase down the cliff)

Lulu-chan: (poofs everyone excluding Tadase back to the hideout and imitates Ayaka's voice) Kairi read a 20974 page book about married couples now!

Kairi: (starts reading the book)

Nadeshiko: (takes Yaya's candy) sorry Yaya-chan I'll have to return these after 2 weeks.

Yaya: (starts crying) it's alright Na-chin.

Tadase: (comes back with a long grey beard) what did I miss?

Mizuki-chan: hey how did get a beard when the cliff is just 6 feet above the ocean?

Tadase: (pulls the beard off) I bought it on the way here for dramatic effect

Lulu: (slaps Tadase) we're through! (slaps Tadase again but HARDER)

Tadase: OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHH HHHHHH! WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY LLLUUUULLLUUU WHHHYYY?!

~ back in London ~

British Man 1: (throws teacup to god knows where) there's that horrible sound again!

British Man 2: I don't care anymore.

British Man 3: what he said. here have some chamomile tea it will make you feel relaxed.

British Man 1: (takes a sip of the chamomile tea) you're right it did made me feel relaxed

~ back to the hideout ~

Ikuto: (holding the plate of 6-scooped wasabi) here goes nothin' (swallows the wasabi)

Amu: if I don't survive please tell my family I love them (swallows the wasabi)

(after everyone ate the wasabi)

SC Cast and the Hosts: (fire coming out of their mouths)

Amu: POOF THE GIANT SUNDAE! POOF THE GIANT SUNDAE! NOWWW!

Hosts: (poofs the giant sundae)

Everyone: (removes clothes and skinny dips in the giant sundae) oh yeah that felt good

(timeskip after 1 hour)

Me: (reading the truths while smirking)

Sakura-chan: so whats the truths?

Me: every couple must describe what their future children would look like and what are they gonna name them. The Amuto couple is first.

Tadase: hey no Tadamu?

Me: sorry nobody likes gay people

Lulu-chan and Ikuto: (laughing like there's no tomorrow)

Mizuki-chan: the Girls will describe your future children's appearance and the boys will give the names.

Amu: well if the child is a girl she will have pink hair but with blue highlights and of course blue colored eyes

Ikuto: and I will name her Emu.

Amu: and if it's a boy he will have blue messy hair and yellow or maybe honey yellow eyes.

Ikuto: and I will name him Ikuto jr. or maybe Kaito.

Hosts: (eating popcorn and sitting on a comfy sofa) next.

Utau: well if the child is a girl she will have brown hair that is tied in 2 pigtails and purple eyes.

Kukai: and I will name her Kaori

Utau: and if it's a boy he will have messy light brown hair and green eyes

Kukai: and I'll name the boy Ukito

Me: can't you think of anything original?

Kukai: I'm out of ideas.

Me: oh okay. next.

Rima: well if the child is a girl she will have long curly purple hair and honey gold eyes.

Hosts: wait a minute. What is the difference of yellow and gold?

Kairi: gold is a darker shade of yellow and yellow is a lighter shade of gold (continues to read his book)

Mizuki-chan: so Nagihiko what are you going to name the baby if it's a girl?

Nagihiko: Naomi.

Rima: and if it's a boy he will have short blond hair (mutters) of course I will give him a yearly hair cut (voice back to normal) and brown eyes.

Nagihiko: and because almost everyone calls me "Nagi" I'll just name the boy Hiko.

Me: you know that would happen if a certain someone didn't use protection.

Rima and Nagihiko: (sweatdrop)

Lulu-chan: next and can someone get me more popcorn.

Me: (calls the servant) hey monkey man get your lazy butt here at the hideout and if I say now I mean it NOWWW! (ends the call and at the same time the doorbell of the hideout rings) oh there you are.

Aaron: what do you want me to do this time?

Me: go make some popcorn and don't burn it.

Aaron: aye aye madam

Sakura-chan: next couple

Yaya: well if Yaya had babies they would like to eat candies like….

*timeskip after 10 minutes of Yaya explaining every existing candy brands that her future children would like*

Kairi: Yaya can I explain what they would look like but you're the one who is going to name them.

Yaya: okay Kairi-kun.

Kairi: as Yaya was saying they would like every existing candy in the world and will also have half of our looks let's just all pray that the boy doesn't wear glasses

Yaya: and if the baby is a girl Yaya would name her Megumi and if it's a boy Yaya will name him Yasushi

Kukai: oi Sanjo where's your book?

Kairi: I finished reading it 67 seconds ago.

Amulet-chan: so Nadeshiko, Sakura-chan what is Nagihiko's most embarrassing moment?

Nadeshiko: (giggling)

Nagihiko: oh no Nadeshiko if I'm correct you aren't thinking what I'm thinking right?

Nadeshiko: (whispers Nagihiko's most embarrassing moment to the rest of the hosts)

Nagihiko: my life is screwed

Hosts: ROFLOL!

SC Cast (excluding Nagihiko who is currently walking to the hall of shame) what did Nadeshiko say?

Amulet-chan: when Na-Na-Nagihiko was 6 years old he was at the bathroom singing "dancing queen" by ABBA! (continues laughing)

SC Cast: ROFLOL!

Me: Amu hahahaha why are you hahahahaha such a hahahaha slutty hahahaha whore hahaha.

Amu: hey I'm not a slutty whore!

Me: sorry I just read the truth and I just quoted it.

Amu: oh fine I forgive you

Amulet-chan: so Utau-nee chan what would you do if Amu lost her virginity and had her first child to Kukai?

Utau: I'd kill her without mercy of course why, did something like that happened?

Amulet-chan: no

Utau: good.

Me: by the way I'm going to the clothes store in case we might need clothes for some dares because the most expensive clothes I bought destroyed and ripped by some people (looks at the SC Cast)

SC Cast: (looking like innocent children) gee. We wonder who did that.

Me: okay Amulet-chan while I'm gone you're in charge.

Amulet-chan: yes!

Me: conditionally

Amulet-chan: 0.0

Me: just kidding sayonara! (leaves the T or D hideout)

Amulet-chan: the next review is from… cutie-chan!

**DARES:****  
****Eveyone: make a comedy show****  
****Rima and Nagihiko: you're the judges**

Amulet-chan: oh well we'll have to the comedy show if she's still not here.

Sakura-chan: and I know where to go everyone follow me to the auditorium!

SC Cast and other Hosts: (follows Sakura-chan to the auditorium)

~ inside the hideout's auditorium ~

Lulu-chan and Sakura-chan: (performing their jokes on stage)

Lulu-chan: hey Sakura-chan do you know any blacksmiths?

Sakura-chan: no I don't know any blacksmiths.

Lulu-chan: oh so you don't know Will Smith?

Sakura-chan: (mutters) didn't see that one coming

Nagihiko: 7.9 points

Rima: (character changed) 4.0 points. Next.

Mizuki-chan and Amulet-chan: Bala-Balance! (does the Bala-Balance pose)

Nagihiko: 8.9 points

Rima: 0 points

Ikuto: (dressed as a doctor as he examines Utau's sides) you have acute appendicitis

Utau: that's sweet, doctor Ikuto, but I came here to get medical help.

Nagihiko: (giggling) 10 points

Rima: I can't believe I'm doing this 7.9 points

Amu: it's mom's birthday

Yaya: what did you give her Amu-chi?

Amu: I asked her what she wanted.

Yaya: what did she say Amu-chi?

Amu: she said she wanted something with diamonds so I gave her playing cards

Yaya: (laughing like there's no tomorrow)

Nagihiko: 4.6 points

Rima: 2.4 points

Kairi: hey Kukai-sempai do you know what's the number 1 saying of all mothers around the world after the children woke up?

Kukai: no what's the saying?

Kairi: Y U NO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!?

Nagihiko: true story 10 points

Rima: 8.9 points since that was true and funny

Tadase: (dressed as bad luck Brian and imitates his smile)

Lulu: this is Bad luck Brian (points at Tadase) when he was 11 years old he saw a naked woman in other words he saw his naked Grandma

Nagihiko: 10 hahahahahahahaha points (resumes his laugh)

Rima: (smiling) 9 points

Nadeshiko: how do you make a witch itch?

Anonymous voice: how?

Nadeshiko: take away the "w"!

Nagihiko: 6.9 points

Rima: 3.5 points

Me: (goes inside the auditorium) what did I miss?

Amulet-chan: Ayaka-chan were doing a comedy show you and the servant are the only ones who hadn't performed yet. In other words think of a quick gag.

Me: (goes into the changing room with the servant)

*timeskip after 5 minutes*

Me: (comes back wearing a black top hat, the top of a tuxedo with a long tail a black mini skirt thigh long white socks and black knee high boots and a fancy hook-less cane **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's what you call it)**)

Aaron: (comes back with the same outfit except with pants and black leather sneakers)

Me: Music please.

Amulet-chan: (whispering to the other hosts) I thought this was a comedy show not a musical.

Lulu-chan: (whispering) who knows maybe she'll show a little bit of comedy while singing

(music starts playing) **B= Me **_I=Aaron the servant __**B&I=Both **_**(A/N: and for the actions I'll be putting them inside the parenthesis)**

_**We look good In hats**_ (takes hats off and puts it back again)

_**Long tails and spats**_

_**When we hit the town together, baby we know where it's ats**_

(music stops)

Me: why the heck are you pluralizing "at" for?

Aaron: just because you're the smartest girl at the classroom and I'm….

Me: retarded?

Aaron: ugh just work with me on this one.

(music plays again)

_If I were dangling from a ledge she'd _

_Surely save me with a wedgie _(points at me)

**I'm smart, perhaps a bit refined**

_And I'm a little bit more edgy._

'_**Cause we're frenemies**_

_**We like disliking one another**_

_**Yes, we're frenemies **_

**He's like my least favorite brother** (points at Aaron)

**I kind of like complex calculations** (writes a math problem at a blackboard and solves it with ease)

_I like physical confrontations _(kicks the blackboard and the blackboard hits Ikuto resulting to him hissing like a cat)

_**We both have our roles, this is a symbiotic relation**_…._**ship **_(pulls a chart which shows Me as the bird and Aaron as the rhino)

'_**Cause were frenemies**_

_**We like disliking one another**_

_**Yes, we're frenemies **_

**He's like my least favorite brother **(points at Aaron)

_**You and I, were not enemies or friends**_

_**We're just frenemies to the end!**_ (slides for a perfect ending but ends up falling down the stage)

Nagihiko: 4.9 points

Rima: 4.6 points

Me: back to the main room!

~ at the hideout's main room ~

Amulet-chan: the next review is from… Hanako-chan!

**Hello i have some truths and dares****  
**  
**TRUTHS:****  
****Tadase: what do you think of Ikuto****  
****Rima: what do you do when you don't have school****  
****Utau: whats your favorite song****  
****Lulu: why did you even date Tadase****DARES:****  
****Ayaka: make a love potion and give it to your favorite couple****  
****Tadase: kiss Nadeshiko in front of Nagihiko (on the lips of course)****  
****Nagihiko: feel free to beat Tadase to a pulp****  
****Kukai: marry a bowl of Ramen****  
****Kairi: you're the priest****Thats all folks**

Me: servant get the lie detector.

Aaron: yes madam (obediently gets the lie detector and comes back after 7 minutes)

Me: (straps the lie detector to Tadase's arm) so what do you think of Ikuto? And don't lie because one way or another we'll all know the truth.

Tadase: well I think Ikuto-nii san is hot and smexy (lie detector: not lying)

Ikuto: it is confirmed you ARE gay.

Sakura-chan: so sister-in-law what do you do when you don't have school?

Me: wait a minute (straps the lie detector to Rima's arm) there all done.

Rima: (mutters) looks like I can't lie on this one (voice is back to normal) well I listen to my parents argument, watch comedy shows and I hate to admit it but I look at Nagihiko's pictures that I keep on an album and kiss the pictures one at a time.

Nagihiko: (smirking like crazy)

Amulet-chan: so Utau-nee chan what's your favorite song?

Utau: Blue moon

Lulu-chan: so one-chan why did you even date the gay guy?

Lulu: if you have a truth like that on your review then i'd gladly answer it but for now that information's classified.

Lulu-chan: so Ayaka-chan go make a love potion and give it to your favorite couple.

Me: okay: (makes love potions which consists of chicken blood both male and female of course,rose petals,1/2 garlic and holy water) there all done now where's my test subject?

Aaron: you left your pet hamster or in other words your test subject at your house.

Me: who said the hamster was the test subject?

Aaron: (face pales and points to himself)

Me: yes you're the test subject. Now come here and try this love potion.

Aaron: (tries to run away but Ayaka pounces on him like a tiger capturing it's prey and also shoves half of the potion to his mouth for him to drink)

Me: so how does it taste?

Aaron: it tastes horrible! (looks at Ayaka with big glassy eyes and quickly hugs her waist) oh how I waited so long to do this.

Me: (drags the servant with Me so I could give the love potion to the Rimahiko couple) here you go Rima (gives the love potion to Rima and shoves her and Nagihiko to the private room)

Sakura-chan: SISTER-IN-LAW YOU MUST DRINK THE LOVE POTION NOWW!

~ inside the private room ~

Rima: here goes nothing (drinks the love potion) blegh! The servant is right it does taste horrible! (looks at Nagihiko with eyes full of love and lust)

Nagihiko: (gulp)

~ at the main room ~

Everyone (excluding Rima,Nagihiko and Aaron): (ears pressed against the door and after 30 seconds everyone hears laughter,bed springs and moans) O.O what the heck did we hear ?

Rima and Nagihiko: (comes out of the private room)

Nagihiko: (stunned and has messy hair)

Rima: (looking confused and holds her head) what happened?

Aaron: (snaps out of it and notices that he is still hugging Ayaka's waist and quickly lets go) WHY AM I HUGGING YOU!?

Me: good thing you snapped out of it because you were utterly creepy dong that.

Mizuki-chan: you gay person kiss the twin sister now!

Tadase: (kisses Nadeshiko and enjoys it)

Nadeshiko: (pulls away to barf)

Nagihiko: (dark scary aura behind him) prepare to die

Tadase: is that a metaphor or…

Nagihiko: LITERALLY!

~ after 2 black eyes, 23 broken bones, 32 pieces of teeth gone, 79 bruises,90 bumps on the head, 117 scratches,98 splinters and 34 kicks on the place that doesn't shine later ~

Nagihiko: who knew that felt better than spanking him

Aaron: I'll call the paramedics

Me: don't mind I got it (starts treating Tadase's wounds with an annoyed look)

Aaron: you treat his wounds with an annoyed look?

Me: I just hate the person I'm treating that's why

*after 5 minutes of treating Tadase's wounds*

Amulet-chan: hey can I poof everyone to the chapel?

Other Hosts: be our guest.

Amulet-chan: (poofs everyone to the chapel)

~ at the chapel ~

Kukai: (wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie) hey Utau why aren't you wearing a bridal gown?

Utau: who said I'm the bride the true bride for this wedding is still being cooked in a restaurant.

Delivery man: who ordered the delux ramen?

Me: I did (pays the delivery man and puts a tiara around the ramen) priest you may begin.

Kairi: dearly beloved…

*after 6 minutes*

Kairi: so Kukai Souma do you take delux ramen-san as your wife?

Kukai: yes yes I do

Kairi: delux ramen-san do you take Kukai Souma as your husband?

Delux Ramen: ….

Kairi: I know pronounce your husband and um…. Bowl you may dunk your head to the bride.

Kukai: (dunks his head in a bowl of Ramen)

~ at the T or D hideout ~

Me: the next review is from… Blood Tears for Eternity!

**Sure! You can call me Mizuki-chan. This chapter was hilarious! XD I've got more dares.****Dare:****  
****Ikuto- Run naked down the block...wherever you are.****  
****Amu- Pretend to break up with Ikuto without him knowing.****  
****Kūkai- Do the south park secne about the suck my balls. Ikuto- Kyle Naghiko- Stan Kukai- Cartmen Kairi (don't remember name)- Kenny****  
****That's all. Hope you can update soon!**

Mizuki-chan: you might wanna start getting undressed Ikuto.

Ikuto: what's in it for me?

Mizuki-chan: 0.0 oh uh.. wait a second (looks at the book of bribing) we'll give you catnip if you run down the block Naked.

Ikuto: deal (rips his clothes and covers THAT place) when am I going to run?

Lulu-chan: NOWW!

Ikuto: (runs down the block naked)

Yaya: hey everyone look at what Yaya is watching on T.V!

News Reporter: today or maybe 4 minutes ago a handsome,sexy and well built man has been seen running down the block naked and he is also yelling "curse you Host and Co-Hosts of SC Truth or dare!" or something like that. oh look here he is now.

Ikuto: (passes the camera man)

News Reporter: and that's all back to you Sonoko-san

Yaya: (switches the T.V off)

Ikuto: I'm back (goes to the changing room to put his clothes on)

Me: (whispering) Amu you pretend to break up with Ikuto

Amu: (enters the changing room) Ikuto are you done changing?

Ikuto: wait a minute I'll just put my shoes on (puts shoes on) so Strawberry-chan what do you want to talk about?

Amu: what's with the pet name?

Ikuto: the word "-koi" has been used by my 2 juniors so I'm just calling you "Strawberry-chan" just to be different.

Amu: Ikuto please listen closely and please don't make fun of what I'm going to say but (slaps Ikuto) we're through!

Ikuto: (quickly runs to the Emo corner while crying tears of sorrow)

Hosts and the other SC Cast: (gets up from their hiding spots)

Sakura-chan: hey when are we going to tell him this was an act?

Lulu-chan: maybe after he emerges from the Emo corner.

Aaron: (imitates Ayaka's voice) to the main room!

Me: don't imitate my voice because it sounds horrible when you do that.

Aaron: hey that's how you really sound.

Me: (kicks Aaron THERE)

Aaron: (groans in pain)

Me: to the main room!

~ at the main room ~

Ikuto: (still at the Emo corner)

Amulet-chan: hey Iku-ni what would you do if I told you that the whole break-up thing was just an act?

Ikuto: why is it all an act?

Amulet-chan: yes yes it is

Ikuto: (smiles goofily and hugs Amulet-chan) thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (lets Amulet-chan go)

Amu: (inside the hideout's kitchen eating chocolate ice cream with strawberry syrup )

Ikuto: (enters the kitchen and kisses Amu's lips)

Amu: (surprised but still returns the kiss anyway)

~ inside the camera room ~

Mizuki-chan: (speaking through the microphone) could you two stop kissing and Ikuto we need you to perform a south park scene.

~ inside the kitchen ~

Ikuto: (pulls away) well let's hope this isn't torture

Amu and Ikuto: (leaves the kitchen and enters the main room)

~ at the main room ~

Me: (dressed as a director) okay people don't mess this up.

Boys: oh fine

Me: lights! Camera! Action! **(A/N: Mizuki-chan I hope you're reading this and I hope this is the right scene because this is the only thing I could find at Youtube and I also hope that Kukai got the right role)**

Aaron: (holding a puppet while providing it's voice) we have a lot to learn today (stops providing voice for the puppet) we sure do **(A/N: is my spelling right?)** okay children let's start the day with a few new math problems (gets the blackboard that hit Ikuto at the musical number 1 hour ago) what is 5x2?

Boys: (blinking)

Aaron: come on children don't be shy just give it your best shot.

Tadase: (raises hand)

Aaron: yes Tadase?

Tadase: 12?

Aaron: okay let's try to get an answer from someone who isn't a complete retard.

Lulu-chan,Amulet-chan and Me: (biting their lower lips so they can't laugh)

Aaron: anyone? come on don't be shy.

Ikuto: I think I know the answer .

Kukai: (mocks Ikuto)

Ikuto: shut up fat boy!

Kukai: who are you calling fat!? You… (beep)

Aaron: Kukai did you just say the "F" word?

Kukai: you?

Ikuto: no he is talking about… (beep) you can't say (beep) school you fat ass

Aaron: Ikuto!

Kukai: why the… (beep) not?

Aaron: Kukai!

Nagihiko: Dude you just said… (beep) again.

Aaron: Nagihiko!

Kairi: (beep)

Aaron: Kairi!

Kukai: what's the big deal it doesn't hurt anybody… (insert long censoring here)

Aaron: how would you like to see the Author in this so called "Fanfiction"?

(cuts the scene)

Me: (gets megaphone) oi that's breaking the 4th wall moron! And everyone likes this Fanfic except for the Members of the Critics United!

(scene continues)

Kukai: how would you like to suck my balls?

Aaron: what did you say!?

Kukai: I'm sorry I'm sorry I mean what I said was (steals Ayaka's megaphone) how would you like to suck my balls ?

Nagihiko: Holy…(beep)

Me: CUT! and Sakura-chan would you mind if you post this video we got on Youtube?

Sakura-chan: no I won't mind (uploads the video on Youtube)

Mizuki-chan: the next review is from (drum rolls) YiLuLu303!

Me: Honey do you know where the drum roll came from?

Aaron: i don't know.

**Loved it! I hope you update soon! I was watching videos on YouTube and now I've got some dares,****  
****Ikuto do amu's makeup and wardrobe, then au do it to Ikuto... And yes it can be done all girly.****  
****Kukai and utau prank call yukari san, and say that utau is quitting her job and moving to Alaska.****  
****Truths: onee chan why do u like the gay guy?****  
****Ikuto, what r the hundred reasons why u chose amu?****  
****Kairi, if amu weren't dating Ikuto, and yaya hadn't 'confessed' would u date amu?****  
****Okay, that's all, I can't wait to see what happens!**

Lulu-chan: Amu you put make up on Ikuto and choose his clothes afterwards and Ikuto do the same.

(after 45 minutes)

Amu: (comes out of the make-up room with red lips,blue eye shadow and S&M outfit complete with high heels,fish net stockings and a collar and a leash)

Ikuto: (comes out of the make-up room with pink lips,pink eye shadow,gothic Lolita clothing with frills and ribbons,high heels and a wig)

Utau: (calls Yukari) uh… Hello Yukari-san I have something important to tell you.

Yukari: what's so important for you to interrupt my beer night?

Kukai: uh… Utau is quitting her job and she's also moving to Alaska that's where she's going to continue her career and after 25 years that's where we'll live and have a happy family by the way this is the grim reaper

Lulu-chan: so onee-chan why did you date the gay guy?

Lulu: simple. He was in paris 6 weeks ago the exact same day I broke up with my current boyfriend because he cheated on me with another girl so I only agreed to become the gay guy's girlfriend just because I wanted him to feel what I feel.

Mizuki-chan: so Kairi if Yaya didn't confess and if Amu wasn't dating Ikuto would you date her?

Kairi: that depends.

Me: the next review is from…8melody23!

**Is it possible for me to be a character? 0: it's ok if I can't if there's too many ppl tho! But it would be great if I can! :D okay LESSE****  
****Ikuto:what would u do if amu die in any way****  
****Lulu: WHY did u go to tadase ? O: (not that I hate him, he just gets on my nerve sometimes)****  
****Nagi: I dare u to tell everybody the 'truth' Dw they'll understand :D****  
****Rima: I dare u to be nagi's slave ( ROLES SWITCHED MAN)****  
****Utau: why do u hate amu so much and do u think u and her will ever be best friends (u guys should!)****  
****I think that's it for now I hope u update soon!**

Me: you know what they say: the more the merrier! So please welcome Melody-chan! (if I can call that)

Melody-chan: (enters the hideout) Hi Everyone!

Me: Melody-chan would you do the honors?

Melody-chan: Ikuto what would you do if Amu died in anyway?

Ikuto: it's either to commit suicide,cry my eyes out or kill the person who killed her

Melody-chan: so Lulu why did you even date the rainbow barfing blonde?

Lulu: read what I said 5 minutes ago.

Sakura-chan: come on Nagi-nii you can do it Ayaka-chan even prepared the Amnesia-inator in case people said you're gay. Or I they get the wrong idea

Nagihiko: Yaya-chan,Amu-chan,Utau-san,Kairi and Ikuto-sensei the truth is Nadeshiko isn't real.

Yaya and Amu: say what?

Nagihiko: there's a tradition in our family which states that every male in the family must cross-dress to know how to dance Japanese female dancing to be exact.

Amu: so your saying that you're Nadeshiko correct?

Nagihiko: yes

Amu: oh okay (faints)

Ikuto: (catches Amu before she hits the ground)

Amu: (wakes up immediately) hey Ikuto I just had the strangest dream.

Ikuto: what did you dream about you and me having our honeymoon in Africa?

Amu: NOT THAT YOU PERVERTED CAT! What I meant by weird is I dreamt about Nagihiko and Nadeshiko being the same person.

Utau: (mutters) do every heroines always need to be dense?

Yaya: Amu-chi believe it or not it was real at first Yaya didn't believe what Nagi said but now I believe him

Me: so Rima you be Nagihiko's slave and because I'm the host I declare that you be Nagihiko's slave for the rest of the chapter.

Rima: gee I wonder how fun this will be **(A/N: did any of you get the sarcasm in Rima's voice?)**

Melody-chan: so Utau why do you hate Amu so much and why won't you two be best friends I really want you to be you know.

Utau: first I hate her because she already got Ikuto but I know she still likes Kukai,Kairi and Nagihiko second we can't be friends because know that Nagihiko's doll will attack me.

Rima: WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOLL!?

Amu: oh… um Utau no need to worry I don't feel anything for Kairi,Kukai and Nagihiko because I love your brother more than anything else in the world (whispers) and we can still be best friends when Nagihiko and Rima are on a date

Utau: (hugs Amu)

Me: (crying)

Aaron: hey why are you crying?

Me: I'm not crying I'm sweating through my eyes

Melody-chan: okay while Ayaka-chan is "sweating through her eyes" Rima you be Nagihiko's slave for a month

Rima: why!? Isn't he the one that is going to be my slave for a month?

Melody-chan: there is something called "roles switch" dear Rima

Rima: (sighs)

Melody-chan: the next review is from…. Cherry-chan kiss!

**very funny i loved it it . so i have a few truths and good dares here are the truths rima - why are u so mean kairi you do know your not really a samuria right tadase- are u really gay okay now the dares ikuto i dare u to make out with tadase for at least 5 minutes AND KUAKI i dare u to dress in amulet hearts clothes okay im done oh and can i help host thanks aya -chan**

Me: please welcome Cherry-chan! (if I can call you that)

Cherry-chan: Hello Everyone! (hugs Me) thank you for letting me be a guest here Aya-chan!

Me: (face is already purple) can't…breathe….

Cherry-chan: (let's go) oops sorry.

Rima: by the way I'm not mean it's all a façade

Cherry-chan: oh okay. Kairi do you know that you're not a samurai?

Kairi: why can't I have a dream myself?

Cherry-chan: you can dream you know. Because that's what the show is all about am I right?

Hosts: (nods)

Me: Tadase are you gay?

Aaron: (puts a microphone at the front of Tadase's uniform without him noticing)

Ikuto: (secretly pulls out a recorder so he could play what Tadase says to blackmail him)

Tadase: yeah I'm gay and I'm not shy

Aaron: (puts the recording he got on a CD)

Ikuto: (smirking like crazy while planning a evil plan on his brain)

Amulet-chan: (whistling while pushing Ikuto in front of Tadase)

Ikuto: Amulet whatcha doin'?

Amulet-chan: (insert innocent face) nothing

Melody-chan: (putting lipstick on Tadase's lips that secretly has super glue)

Cherry-chan: (kicks Ikuto causing him and Tadase to kiss)

Ikuto: (tries to pull away but can't because of the super glue)

*after 5 minutes*

Ikuto: (still trying to pull away)

Aaron: Ayaka you done making that invention? If you are done use it quickly because I'm gonna barf.

Me: (raises new invention) behold! The separator 3000… inator

Aaron: don't catch everyone attention. just use it now!

Me: (mutters) yes madam (uses the separator)

Ikuto: (gets separated from Tadase and runs to god knows where to bush his teeth)

Lulu-chan: (gives Kukai a bag and pushes him to the changing room) WEAR THAT NOW!

Kukai: (grunts but wears the clothes anyway)

*after 3 minutes*

Kukai: (comes out wearing Amulet Heart's clothes)

Nagihiko: (bites the inside of his cheek so he can't laugh)

Kairi: (keeps wiping his glasses to make sure he isn't seeing things even though this is real)

Kukai: when can I take these clothes of?

Me: since I'm the author I say you wear those clothe for the rest of the chapter. And since there are no more truths and dares the next review is from…Anonymous!

**Nah way! Are you Filipino?! Me too! Nice Tagalog by the way. All Filipinos I meet act like they're related to me, even if they aren't. Is that the same with you?****  
****It was nice to see the Tagalog. Filipinos need more credit. Thanks! Pretty funny. Thanks for keeping the content appropriate.**

Me: I don't know if this is considered a truth but. Yes I'm a Filipino,thank you, sometimes i feel like that if people are nice though, and yeah your right Filipinos do need more credit and it is every authors job to make their own stories appropriate.

Cherry-chan: the next review is from… fadamaydinha!

**Truths: Rima, do you rather spend a day hanging out with amu or with nagihiko? Utau, you already met kukai's brothers? Or sion? Dares: I dare amu and kukai to make out in front of utau and ikuto.****  
****and I dare utau and kukai to spend 7 minutes in a room. Alone.****  
****And yaya and kairi to make out...**

Amulet-chan: on with the questions. So Rima would you rather spend the day with Amu or Nagihiko?

Rima: since I spend to much time with Amu Utau she's all yours.

Sakura-chan: so does that mean you want to spend your day with my brother?

Rima: yes yes it does

Yaya: why is everyone saying the catchphrases from "Phineas and Ferb" Aya-tan?

Me: it's because I type what you say besides I love that show. Why do you want me typing things from "Combo Niños"?

Yaya: no Yaya likes to speak Japanese/English.

Amulet-chan: so nee-chan you already met Kukai's brothers? Or you already met Sion?

Utau: I already met Kukai's brothers and let me tell you they are so energetic but who the hell is Sion?

Kukai: oh she's my friend we've known each other for I don't know maybe since we were born

Utau: (adds Sion to her death list)

Cherry-chan: (pushes Amu in front of Kukai then kicks her so she could make out with Kukai)

Amulet-chan: (taps Ikuto and Utau on the shoulder and points to where Amu and Kukai are)

Ikuto: (burning with rage)

Utau: (whispering death threats) can't… take…it Atashi no Kokoro unlock! Charanari: Lunatic charm! (cracks her knuckles while raising her trident on the air) DIE B****H! (chases Amu)

Amu: (stops kissing Kukai and runs away)

Utau: (catches Amu and kills her)

Ikuto: (crying)

Me: (gets the revival kit) reversus timous whorous. **(A/N: yeah yeah I know another crappy spell and I'm sorry to people who are fans of Amu)**

Melody-chan: (pushes Kukai and Utau inside the private room)

~ inside the private room ~

Kukai: Utau I'm sorry they forced me to do it I swear.

Utau: it's alright jealousy took over me

Kukai: you know I'll do anything to prove they forced me

Utau: how about this (kisses Kukai's lips)

Kukai: (kisses back)

*after 7 minutes*

Kukai and Utau: (still making out)

Aaron: (knocks on the door very loud) HEY TIMES UP GET OUTTA THERE!

Kukai: (pulls away and gets out of the private room holding Utau's hand)

Utau: (blushing 100 shades of red)

Melody-chan: I thought Amu was the only person to blush 100 shades of red.

Me: Melody-chan this is Fanfiction the Authors will right what crazy or funny thing they want that means nothing is impossible.

Mizuki-chan: since I can't talk much Yaya and Kairi you two make out .

Yaya and Kairi: (starts making out)

Me: and see you all for the next chapter of…

Everyone: SC Truth or dare!

Me: please R & R!


End file.
